Secrets
by dadswell
Summary: Ginny/Tonks pairing. No flamers, if you don't like same sex pairings don't read. Rated M for future chapters, language and just to be on the safe side.
1. Absolutely Beautiful

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Characters. Duh.

A/N: So, yeah, most of you guys have read my other fics, which I am trying to update. I've lost a lot of my floppys that had all my stories on them. Which sucks. I decided I would start a new fic. It's a tonks/ginny. I wanted to do this one for a long time and I just decided, hey, why not. So here it goes.

Summary: I've changed the story plot a bit from when I first started this (about 3 yrs ago). Originally it was suppose to be about Ginny and Tonks being in love and being in a relationship and hiding it from everyone. Now, its about Ginny discovering her feelings for woman and the relationships she has over time (possibly years versus months, still debating) while battling the lust she has for Tonks. Working on going back and redoing the chapters, going to try and keep a timeline on this one. Rating is for possible future 'mature' scenes. No flamers please. Same sex pairings. If you don't like, don't read.

I woke just before dawn. I heard Hermione stir and mutter something about red hair in the bed next to hers. Glancing at the clock beside my bed, I decided it was too early to wake her up, so I just closed her eyes, trying to picture the man of my dreams. All I could picture was Tonks though. I hoped the only reason I was picturing Tonks was because of all the time the two of us were spending together. Though, deep down inside, I knew it wasn't.

"This isn't working," I said, flipping over to face the wall instead of Hermione's bed.

"What isn't working?" whispered someone slowly opening the door.

The voice sent chills up my spine as I recognized it almost immediately. "Tonks?"

"Who else would be walking into your room at this hour?" replied Tonks. Tonks stumbled into my nightstand causing a lamp to slip off crash to the ground. "Sorry bout that." Tonks muttered as she collapsed on my bed, practically crushing me in the process of situating herself.

"I don't know. Voldemort?"

"Not something to joke about Gin." I heard the grave tone of Tonks' voice and knew she probably was frowning right that very second.

"I'm sorry."

Tonks made a movement with her hand. I assumed she was 'waving' the statement away. "What's not working?"  
I sighed. I wasn't really sure if I could trust Tonks enough to tell her that I had been having these weird feelings lately. Especially since all my recent weird feelings involved Tonks in more than one way. "Picturing the perfect man," I sighed again, rolling over to face Tonks, who I assumed was facing the ceiling. But, she wasn't. I found myself to be almost touching Tonks nose. I shivered and Tonks, mistaking it for me being cold, moved to fix the blanket, making me, if possible, even closer to her.

"The perfect man?" Tonks asked, her voice doubtful. She shifted slightly, making her nose collide with my cheek.

"I was trying to picture a man, but all I could picture wa-was-someone," I gulped nervously.

Tonks chuckled, her breath tickling my neck. "A female someone?"

I gave Tonks a look of disbelief that she couldn't see. "How did you know?"

"You never struck me as the man of your means. Woman of your dreams seems more logical when it comes to you."

I was silent. I couldn't Tonks had me figured out already. It was rather disturbing.

"Is it Hermione?" Tonks asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hermi-what? No! Oh goodness no!" I said shaking my head. Tonks nose moved away from my cheek, but the second I stopped shaking my head, she moved it back. It felt nice having her skin on my skin…even if it was just nose to cheek.

"Someone I know?"

"You could assume you know this person rather well…" I assured her, instantly regretting it.

"Is it…someone named…" She paused, moving her mouth right next to my ear. Another round of shivers shot down my spine. "Tonks?" She breathed right into my ear

"Once again, you could assume that." I replied as I tilted my head to make my lips rest on her cheek. "Actually, I would say that is something you really could assume."

Tonks didn't say a word, but I could feel her mouth form 'oh' on my ear.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Aren't I keeping the biggest secret ever by being in the order?" I responded loving the feel of my lips on her skin.

"I think you are absolutely beautiful."


	2. 15 and a Phase

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Characters. Duh.

* * *

A/N: So, yeah, most of you guys have read my other fics, which I am trying to update. I've lost a lot of my floppys that had all my stories on them. Which sucks. I decided I would start a new fic. It's a tonks/ginny. I wanted to do this one for a long time and I just decided, hey, why not. So here it goes.

Summary: Everyone in the Order has secrets. Like, who drank the last butterbeer and who is going out with who and who is going on the next secret mission. But Ginny and Tonks are keeping the biggest secret of all. The secret of their love.

* * *

I walked silently down the stairs to breakfast, still stunned by Tonks' words from hours before. Immediately following her confession, Tonks walked, without a word mind you, out of my room. I entered the kitchen to find almost everyone seated already; the only open spot across from Tonks. Now, I had two options. I could a) skip breakfast and starve until noon or b) be a man, not a mouse. Well, technically, I would be a Woman, but you get the point. I opted for the second option only because I was dying of hunger and the bacon was smelling too good to pass up.

Ron looked up, spotting me first. "'Orning 'Inny!" Ron yelled, bits of egg flying out of his mouth.

The others looked up, calling out similar greetings, yet Tonks' eyes remained on her plate.

"Morning Guys!" I replied with as much cheerfulness as I could muster. Then, with as much courage as I could muster, I strode over to my place across from Tonks and took a seat. She didn't even acknowledge me. Conversation started up around me and Mom passed an overflowing plate towards me.

"Tonks? Can you pass me the salt? Oh, and the pepper?" I asked nonchalantly, like it was any other day.

"Course Gin. Anything else? A napkin maybe?"

"Yes! I will need one of those." It's a good thing everyone was off in their own little worlds, because I'm almost positive that the tone of voice both Tonks and I were using weren't normal.

That was the only interaction Tonks and I experienced that morning. No one else included me in the general conversation either. Except for once, when Hermione commented that Tonks and I would be on our own today as she was going to hang out with Ron, I was left pretty much alone.

Even though I was the last to arrive, I was the first to leave. No one took notice of my leave, unless you count Tonks, who glanced up at the last moment and caught my eye. The usual chills shot down my spine and I shivered. I was starting to wonder if I liked this feeling or not.

I walked aimlessly around my room, fingering the random Black Family artifacts that covered the shelves and walls. "Only four more weeks until Hogwarts," I sighed, flopping on my bed, closing my eyes.

"That stinks huh?"

My eyes flew open as I sat up in bed. "T-T-Tonks!"

She smiled, the smile that for the past few weeks had my stomach filled with butterflies. "Who else would be coming into your room at this hour?"

"I don't know, Hermione?"

"That's a better answer than the one from earlier." Tonks commented, coming to sit next to me.

"I know you didn't like the Voldemort one from earlier."

"You're right, I didn't. This is a serious time Gin. Making jokes about him…well, it just makes everyone else more uneasy." Tonks' left leg began to bounce, something I notice she only does when she is nervous.

I nodded thoughtfully. Tonks would know, being an auror and all. "About earlier…" I trailed off, not knowing how to start the conversation, or even what to say.

Tonks' leg bounced faster. She was really nervous now. I don't know why she is the nervous one! I straight out admitted that I was having these feelings about her. I should be the nervous one. "About that…look Ginny, you should know that I'm several years older than you…"

"You're only 23." I interrupted.

"Like I was saying, I'm several years older than you and I've had several significant others…"

"You mean girlfriends?" I interrupted again.

"Several significant others and ah, well, I shouldn't have said what I said earlier…"

"What was wrong with what you said earlier?" I cried.

"Because, well, truth be told, yes, you are beautiful. Very beautiful. But you are only 15 and I'm sure this is the first time you've felt this way about anyone of the same sex and well, it could be nothing more than a phase…"

"A phase? Are you joking?"

"I remember my first female crush, and well, I was heartbroken when she ended up not feeling the same way and I don't want that to happen to you…"

"So what are you saying? That you don't like me?" I cried, barely able to get the words out.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying." She whispered looking down at her hands.

Let me tell you, four weeks have never gone by any faster in my entire life. I hardly saw Tonks, though I wasn't looking for her. I mean, its not like I raced out of my room to the top of the staircase before and after meetings to see who came and went. Ok, I did it once, or twice…or every time there was a meeting. I know it makes me seem paranoid and a stalker…but I couldn't help but feel that there was more than Tonks was telling me.

The morning Ron, Harry, Hermione, and I were all leaving for Hogwarts, Tonks showed up, barely recognizable with straight black hair, a pointy nose, and brilliant green eyes. The four of us along with our luggage were all in the hall, awaiting whatever Order clearance we needed so we could leave.

"What are you doing here Tonks?" Hermione said pushing forward to wrap her arms around Tonks.

"Yeah! We haven't seen you in ages. What have you been up to?" Harry said, waiting for his turn to quickly hug Tonks.

"Order business. And I'm going to escort you to King's Cross." Tonks said, smiling.

"Really? That's fabulous." I exclaimed a little too enthusiastically.

"I know. I'll get to spend some time with you guys before you leave. 'Cause then I won't see you lot until maybe Christmas." Tonks caught my eye and gave me the shiver inducing smile. "Let's go. Train leaves shortly and you know it doesn't wait for anyone, not even famous boy wizards and his pals."

* * *

So…yeah…a little longer than the first…but not by much. I'm really getting into this and have several ideas.


	3. Friends Like Before

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Characters. Duh.

A/N: So, yeah, most of you guys have read my other fics, which I am trying to update. I've lost a lot of my floppys that had all my stories on them. Which sucks. I decided I would start a new fic. It's a tonks/ginny. I wanted to do this one for a long time and I just decided, hey, why not. So here it goes.

Summary: Everyone in the Order has secrets. Like, who drank the last butterbeer and who is going out with who and who is going on the next secret mission. But Ginny and Tonks are keeping the biggest secret of all. The secret of their love.

* * *

I was still standing on the platform when I heard the train starting up. I wanted as much time alone with Tonks as possible. So far though, I hadn't had any.

I watched the train and I could see Hermione dragging Ron and Harry down the hall towards a possible empty compartment.

"Ginny, you are going to miss the train," Came Tonks' voice from directly behind me.

"I suppose you're right. I'll see you…" My voice trailed off sadly.

"Yes." Tonks replied, seeming just as sad. Well, I hoped she was just as sad.

"Goodbye then." I turned to go and suddenly I felt as though I was never going to see her again.

Tonks grabbed my arm and I froze. "Wait. Take this." I reached out silently, grabbing the piece of parchment from her fingers. "Don't read it now. Read it when you get to Hogwarts."

I stood there, frozen. Not daring to take my eyes off the parchment. The train's whistle blew. I opened my mouth to speak, but Tonks shook her head. "Go. Get on the train and go. Have a wonderful year." She pushed me towards the open train door, where Harry was standing, apparently waiting for me. He reached out his hand; I took it, and he yanked me up, my arm nearly pulled from its socket. I glanced back, praying I would get one more glimpse of Tonks, but she was already gone.

* * *

I never knew a train ride could take so long. The letter was burning a hole in my pocket. I was starting to get antsy already. I groaned inwardly thinking of the Sorting I was going to have to wait through too. It shouldn't be too long, thanks to this Voldemort mess, not may kids should be arriving, but it will be long enough for me to lose my mind.

I tried carrying on a normal conversation with Luna and Hermione about the upcoming lessons, but I just couldn't focus on what they were saying. Hermione must have noticed my head was in the clouds because she kept shooting me this concerned looks. Luna, it appeared, knew nothing was different.

All of a sudden, the train stopped. We were at Hogwarts…finally.

"Lets go guys!" I exclaimed jumping out of my seat, picking up my bag of candy and shoving it in a pocket.

"Calm down Gin." Ron placed a hand on my shoulder and laughed. "A little excited to be back?"

"Absolutely excited. Hogwarts is my third home!" I said, rolling my eyes. "Now lets get going."

Ron and Harry share look, but they just shrug and leave the compartment. Hermione narrows her eyes at me and follows them. Luna, however, stares me straight in the eye and says, "You're different. And you should tell me about it."

I grabbed Luna's hand. "Later." I promise.

* * *

My prediction was correct. A total of 20 students stood in front of the teachers, waiting to be sorted. Looking around at the house tables, I saw that nearly every Slytherin was still in school. No surprise there. None at all. Mostly, it was the muggleborns and the younger students that were missing from every house. Which is understandable. I mean, if you hadn't grown up in the magical world and your child was at threat at a magical school, you wouldn't send them back, would you? And I don't think most parents would want their 11 year old out of their sight for a minute in these conditions.

The Sorting started right away. The Sorting Hat didn't really have a song to sing…it was more like a little speech. I think this year's sorting was the shortest in the entire time of Hogwarts. It took fifteen minutes. Only three students were sorted into Slytherin. McGonagall stood up to give the usual Head speech. She cleared her throat and muttered, "First, a moment for Albus Dumbledore." She bowed her head, and the entire school followed suit. The moment passed and she lifted her head. "I hope the new students, as well as the returning, have a wonderful year."

McGonagall took a deep and closed her eyes. "Now, off to bed. Busy day tomorrow."

* * *

I ran all the way to the closest bathrooms (second floor) and locked myself in a stall. My hands were shaking as I pulled the parchment from my pocket. I froze, my hands preparing to tear the letter open. Did I really want to know what Tonks had to say after the total shut down weeks before? I mean, seriously, what more could she have to say? Didn't she already say it all?

"One…Two…Three…" I muttered, ripping the letter open.

_Ginny, hopefully you're going to read this. I can understand if you never do though. The reason I wrote this is because I wanted to let you know that, you're beautiful. You really are. And that I like you a lot. But we can't be together. For a ton of reasons. Like the fact no one knows about me, or you, it could be dangerous. And I don't know if its just a phase for you. Basically, I'm a chicken and I don't want to be hurt. Not again, not yet at least. Hopefully, I'll hear from you soon? --Tonks._

I never knew so much could be said in a paragraph. The way she ended it, obviously she wants me to write back. But write back and say what? Ugh. Girls are difficult and I've only just noticed I like them.

* * *

_Tonks. Read your letter. Obviously, or else I wouldn't be writing back right? Right. Well, what I wanted to say was that I really don't know what to say. I agree about the danger and the no one knowing. The phase…this isn't a phase, just so you know, and the hurting part, well, I wouldn't do that. But, I guess, we can be friends? Like before? Pretend that night never happened? Love, Ginny_

I reread it once and sent if off; praying that she would reply.

* * *


	4. I asked her to

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Characters. Duh.

A/N: So, yeah, most of you guys have read my other fics, which I am trying to update. I've lost a lot of my floppys that had all my stories on them. Which sucks. I decided I would start a new fic. It's a tonks/ginny. I wanted to do this one for a long time and I just decided, hey, why not. So here it goes.

Summary: Everyone in the Order has secrets. Like, who drank the last butterbeer and who is going out with who and who is going on the next secret mission. But Ginny and Tonks are keeping the biggest secret of all. The secret of their love.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Its been three weeks since I sent that letter. No reply whatsoever. So, I'm assuming she doesn't want to be friends. Whatever. That's cool. I can't believe I'm sitting here in Charms, trying to focus on my work, but all I can do is think about Tonks. Oh, her and the pretty blonde from Ravenclaw sitting directly in front of me. I've heard she's like me. From Luna. I don't know why Luna thought to tell me…because I never told her about my secret…she just might know. Luna's one of my best friends, and I haven't told her. But I guess best friends would be able to sense these things?

Suddenly, the pretty girl turned around. "Hey. Do you think you could switch me seats?"

"Why?" I asked, confused.

The girl turned red. "Its ok if you don't want to. I just don't like…" She trailed off. I guess I sounded rude.

"I'll trade seats with you if you study with me tonight." I blurted out before I knew what I was doing.

The girl broke into a grin. "Sure. My name's Laura." She stood up, grabbing her stuff and moved towards my seat.

"Ginny." I said moving into her seat.

"I know." She smiled. "Is 8 fine?"

"Sure. See you then?"

"Yes."

Needless to say, I was grinning for the rest of the lesson.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey Ginny! Where are you off to in such a rush?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Uh…the library. I'm going to study…you know O.W.L.s…"

Hermione seem to accept this answer because she nodded and smiled. "Ok, just be careful."

"In the library? What's going to happen? A book is going to eat me?" I replied sarcastically, dashing out of the portrait hole.

Five minutes later, I stopped in front of the library and nervously patted my hair…not that it mattered. My hair was all over the place. I never take the time to fix it. Great. The one time I should look good, I look like I just got off a broom.

I sighed, pushing open the library doors. I slowly looked around the room. I saw quite a few Ravenclaws, but not Laura. Maybe she is going to stand me up. Maybe--

"Hey. I didn't think you would come."

I jumped about a foot, then whipped around. "You shouldn't be sneaking up on people like that!"

Laura giggled, shaking her head. "I didn't sneak up on you. I just walked in the door."

I blinked stupidly as I realized she was right. "Right then. Lets study. Come on. We can go to my favorite spot."

I led her away from the crowds towards a little nook with three chairs and a little table. I took a seat and she took the one directly across from me. I really wanted to ask her if she was like me, but its not something you just generally throw into a conversation of someone you don't really know.

"Luna told me about you." Laura said, lowering her eyes to her bag.

"Oh. Luna told me about you."

Laura looked me directly in the eye. "I know. I asked her to."


	5. I Miss You?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to the popular movies/books.

I've changed the story plot a bit from when I first started this (about 3 yrs ago). Originally it was suppose to be about Ginny and Tonks being in love and being in a relationship and hiding it from everyone. Now, its about Ginny discovering her feelings for woman and the relationships she has over time (possibly years versus months, still debating) while battling the lust she has for Tonks. Working on going back and redoing the chapters, going to try and keep a timeline on this one. Rating is for possible future 'mature' scenes. No flamers please. Same sex pairings. If you don't like, don't read.

I just stared. Open mouthed, of course, so I'm sure I looked like a complete loser. But, Laura continued to smile at me. When I didn't close my mouth and reply to her, she began to blush. It was probably the cutest thing I've ever seen a girl do.

"I didn't mean for that to sound like I was stalking you or something…" Laura's voiced trailed off uncertainly as she ruffled around inside her bag.

I shook my head, more to my thoughts than to brush off her statement. "Ah, its okay. You really just shocked me is all."

Laura nodded to show understanding. "I'm really glad you invited me to study with you. But, Ginny, I do have a confession." Laura bit her lip and began blushing again. Just when I thought we were past the awkward moment…

"Yeah?" I raised my eyebrow and my leg began to bounce. I placed my hand on my knee to calm myself. I didn't enjoy this habit I had picked up from Tonks in our short relationship; if you could even call it a relationship.

"I don't need to study. Charms is my best class. I'm not even behind in work."

I let out a laugh. "That's all? Geez. I thought you were going to admit to stalking me or something!" I sighed, relieved. "If you don't need to study, I don't either. I only offered this because I couldn't think of anything else and you were looking really cute and I couldn't stop staring at you in Charms and then when you turned around I just got flus-," I clamped my hand to my mouth. Gulping, I tried again. "I mean, I just was surprised and Luna said -," I stopped once more, only this time it was because Laura had pressed her lips against mine.

It was brief. Laura pulled away before I could properly kiss her back. She grinned at me. "I like you Ginny. I have since last year. I just couldn't figure out if you played for my team or not. Then Luna told me you did when she caught me looking at you in the Great Hall last week."

For the second time, I was in shock. "Laura, I don't know what to say…"

"Say you will go to Hogsmeade with me, weekend after next?"

"I—uh—yeah. I'll go." Then, before I could stop myself, I leaned forward, pressed my lips to Laura's and pulled her down onto my lap. This time though, I pulled away first, and smiled teasingly at her.

Three days later, I received letter from Tonks.

_Dear Ginny,_

_How are you? I'm doing great. Settling into my new apartment. I told you I moved right? I just thought since I haven't heard from you in a bit, I'd send you an owl just to see how school was going. I hope you are taking care of yourself. Brushing your teeth, eating three meals a day, cleaning your ears, all that kinda stuff. Classes going good? Right. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, I can get down to the messy stuff. I figured you should hear it from me first. I'm with someone new. I'll spare you the details. I'll just say she's a lovely __girl__ woman and I'm happy._

_I miss you…?_

_Tonks_

I stared at the piece of parchment in my hands. Tonks had to be off her rocker. She's lost her mind. Too many spells aimed at the brain obviously makes one go insane. And to end the letter with I MISS YOU? Oh hey, Gin, how are ya? Great, well I'm sleeping with someone new and the chemistry between us was nothing. But I MISS YOU all the same. Have fun being a teenager and going through this lesbian phase. Talk to you soon.

The nerve of that stupid woman. Writing to tell me she's seeing someone new. What do I care? I see now why she couldn't answer my ONE letter I've sent since I've arrived back at school. Too busy with the lovely woman.

I rolled my eyes and sighed angrily. Shoving the letter into my pocket, I walked out of the Great Hall and headed towards Potions. I paused at a trash can outside the bathroom, debating on tossing the parchment and ignoring Tonks for the rest of my entire life. I shook my head though, sighed once more, and moved on.

I'll keep the letter in case I want to write her back.

That evening I met up with Laura again, this it was in the Room of Requirement. I have seen this room look so many different ways. Today, it looked like a living room. I was sitting anxiously on one couch, both legs bouncing this time when Laura walked in. My eyes grew wide. She looked amazing, even if she was just in the school robes. Her hair was different today, pulled back into a bun instead of hanging straight. She licked her lips nervously and I thought of how sexy it made her look.

"Why here?" I questioned, hoping I didn't sound like I didn't want the privacy with her

"We both agreed there was no need to study Charms…so I figured we could study something else." She grinned mischievously. "And its not something thats library appropriate."

My body started tingling and I could feel myself getting turned on. Whatever Laura had planned, my body sure wanted it.

Ok so here is my update. So, let know what you think. Sorry its taken three years for an update. I know what direction I want to go with for this one.


	6. Somewhere

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with the books or movies.

I've changed the story plot a bit from when I first started this (about 3 yrs ago). Originally it was suppose to be about Ginny and Tonks being in love and being in a relationship and hiding it from everyone. Now, it's about Ginny discovering her feelings for woman and the relationships she has over time (possibly years versus months, still debating) while battling the lust she has for Tonks. Working on going back and redoing the chapters, going to try and keep a timeline on this one. Rating is for possible future 'mature' scenes and language. No flamers please. Same sex pairings. If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

I left the Room of Requirement in a daze. I could barely think straight, let alone walk straight. Obviously I can't do anything straight and considering what I just did with Laura, I was definitely not straight. Heh. I don't even know the words to describe how amazing my first time having sex was. I wasn't even thinking about Tonks anymore. Who was she anyway? That's right! My first love…err lust. Yeah. Tonks. I'm so over her. I reached inside my pocket, fingering crumpled parchment. I didn't even need this anymore. On my way back to Gryffindor tower, I dropped it in the nearest trash can.

That night, I collapsed into bed with the biggest grin on my face. I felt so cocky and so happy. Who cares if Tonks has her lovely woman? I have Laura. I rolled over, grin still plastered to my face, and fell asleep.

* * *

Rubbing my eyes, I tried to read the time on my watch. Damn, almost noon. Thank god it was Saturday. I smirked, recalling the way Laura touched me, kissed me, and teased me, the way I threw Tonks out of my life. The smirk fell off my face.

"SHIT!" I screamed. I threw out the letter from Tonks! I'm a complete idiot. Regardless of what had happened with Laura and me, Tonks was still my friend. I had only had a crush on her and even if we hadn't seen eye to eye doesn't give me a right to just throw out her letter when she was trying to civil with me. We had agreed to be friends…right?

I jumped out of my bed, dressed as quick as possible and ran off to find Hermione.

After searching the common room and her dorm, I found her in the library (surprise, surprise).

Out of breath, I collapsed on the floor next to Hermione's chair. "'Mione, I need your help."

Hermione studied me over the top of her book. "Well?"

"I need to find a letter. I threw it away in the trash last night. It's very crucial I get this letter back."

"It must not have been that important if you threw it away then," Hermione continued to stare at me, which made me begin to squirm.

"I was…not myself at the time I discarded the letter." I stammered, hoping Hermione would agree to help me and STOP questioning me.

Hermione pursed her lips, gave me once last hard stare and said, "Kay. Where'd you discard of this letter?"

"In a trash can near the Room of Requirement."

"Why-never mind. I'm sure I'll find out one day." Hermione marked her page and shoved her book away. "Let's go."

We searched every trash can we could find on the path from the Room of Requirement to Gryffindor Tower, no such luck though. Depressed, I returned back to the common room while Hermione went on back to the library.

* * *

"You had an owl," Romilda Vane stated the second I entered her room. "It's on your bed."

"Thanks. What are you doing in here anyway? This is the sixth year's dorm." I eyed her suspiciously. I knew Romilda was trouble.

"I was placing your letter on your bed that I so kindly took from your owl down in the common room." Her friendly tone was suddenly harsh.

"Kay, well, your duty is done. You can go now. Bye," I turned towards my bed. Romilda took the hint and stomped off. Thank god.

The note was from Laura. She wanted to meet up and give me a pop quiz. But, to be honest, I didn't feel like it. I hadn't had any luck finding the letter I tossed and I suddenly felt like I was betraying Tonks. I figured I'd send Tonks a final letter, and be done with her. I recognized an obsession which shouldn't be beginning and I needed to end it before it got out of control. But, before I could write my end of an obsession note to Tonks, I had Laura to take care of first.

_L-_

_I've already promised Hermione I'd hang out with her today. Sorry. Maybe tomorrow?_

_-G_

I folded the note and sealed it. Now I felt like the biggest jerk in the world. Liking two girls was complicated. I hope I wouldn't always feel like I was screwing one over.

Turning to a fresh piece of parchment, I chewed my quill contemplating what to say to Tonks.

_Tonks,_

_Sorry you haven't heard from me. I've been really busy you know? What with quidditch, school, and losing my virginity, I haven't even had time to write my own mother! I was ecstatic to receive your letter and read all your exciting news. You got a new apartment? When you signed your lease, was your new girlfriend included in with the rent? Haha. Just kidding! From everything you've told me about her, she really does seem, to use your words, lovely. But in all seriousness, where'd she come from? It was only about a month ago you were sneaking into my bed at Harry's place. Not that it matters to me, you're my friend and I want my friend to have the best. Not just some girl she'd met at the club, hooked up with once, and then couldn't get rid of her. Cause, you're better than that, or so I thought. We're all going to be in Hogsmeade weekend after next? Any chance we will see you there? I must be going now. I've got a lot of sex to catch up on. Who knew what I was missing all these years?_

_Best Wishes,_

_Ginny_

_P.S.- I thought I'd tell you before you heard it from anyone else, I also am seeing someone new. I'll just say this, she's very hot, super smart, and has a smoking body._

I placed the quill down as I reread the letter. It was perfect. I folded my second letter of the day, tucking them both inside my cloak. It was almost dinnertime and I was starving.

* * *

"Hey beautiful," Someone whispered slipping their arms around my waist.

Spinning around, I captured Laura's lips into a seductive kiss. She groaned, and then smiled. "I missed you today."

"I know love. I'm sorry. Snape can be such a bastard." I muttered, my lips inches from hers. Laura and I hadn't been around each other much the week following our episode in the Room of Requirement and Snape certainly hadn't helped matters by giving me detention the entire weekend. "Five more days and we can have a whole day together though." I placed a kiss on throat, then another on her collarbone.

Laura fidgeted uncomfortably. "I know babe. Gin, maybe you could—uh stop with those kisses. We are only halfway hidden here. Someone might take offense to two gorgeous girls getting it on in the hallway…"

I snorted. "Or they'd try to join in."

Laura laughed along with me. I had become more and more comfortable around her ever since I sent Tonks our break up letter. I finally was able to be there for Laura and be in a relationship with her and it was the best decision I made yet. Not an ounce of guilt either.

Laura abruptly let go of her hold on me and looked at her watch. "Damn. I'm sorry Ginny but I have to be somewhere." She pecked me on the cheek and winked. "Can't wait for this weekend."

I caught that she hadn't specified the somewhere she had to be. I shrugged it off and smiled at her. "Me either."

Laura jogged down the hallway, looking back once to give me a brief wave before she rounded the corner, heading towards what I assumed was the somewhere she had to be.

* * *

Review please! I really would like to know what people are thinking of this story. Thanks to those who have reviewed and to those who have taken the time to read it even if they haven't reviewed it.


	7. Real

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with the books or movies.

I've changed the story plot a bit from when I first started this (about 3 yrs ago). Originally it was suppose to be about Ginny and Tonks being in love and being in a relationship and hiding it from everyone. Now, it's about Ginny discovering her feelings for woman and the relationships she has over time (possibly years versus months, still debating) while battling the lust she has for Tonks. Working on going back and redoing the chapters, going to try and keep a timeline on this one. Rating is for possible future 'mature' scenes and language. No flamers please. Same sex pairings. If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

"You need to tell everyone Ginny," Luna reminded me as we walked to the Great Hall for dinner. "They are going to find out in a few days."

"Why would they find out?" I asked suspiciously. Luna never struck me as the type to tell someone's secret.

"Hermione already knows, she is just waiting for confirmation. Harry and Neville suspect something is different with you. The only who doesn't seem to have a clue is Ron."

I bit my lip. Luna was right. I had seen Hermione staring at me intently a few times after Laura and I parted when I hadn't thought anyone was around. For the past week she had asked me several times when she was going to introduced to my new 'friend'.

"Besides," Luna's voice interrupted my thoughts. "You both get very touchy feely around each other nowadays."

Again, Luna was correct. We couldn't seem to keep our hands off of each other when we found ourselves together. I sighed. "Fine. What should I do? Just announce it over dinner tonight?"

Luna smiled dreamily. "That's one way to do it Ginny. I'll see you later. I'm feeling that the Astronomy Tower is requiring my presences."

I gaped, confused, as Luna floated up the staircase. "Here goes nothing" I opened the doors to the Great Hall, waving to several people from different houses as I walked up to my place beside Hermione and across from Neville.

They all smiled and greeted me.

"I'm gay guys."

* * *

Hermione smirked knowingly; Harry dropped his fork, Neville spilled pumpkin juice down his shirt, and Ron paused, mouth open exposing his half chewed food. Of course, most of Gryffindor table also stopped eating to stare.

"Was I talking to anyone of you?" I said threateningly.

The rest of the table started buzzing with conversation again and looked away. I knew the rumors were already swirling, making their way to different houses.

"Now what was I saying? Oh yeah, that's right. I'm totally queer guys." I sat down, picked up a jug of juice and poured myself some. I also helped myself to some pot roast, mashed potatoes, and carrots.

"Is it Laura then?" Hermione asked buttering a slice of bread.

"Ye—how did you know her name?" I cocked my head to the side, glaring, slightly annoyed that Hermione, once again, knew everything.

"She's in my N.E.W.T level Potions class. She's a genius potion maker. In a few years, she'd be able to rival Snape, if he ya know…" Hermione trailed off, glancing towards her food. "Anyway, I thought she was dating Daphne?"

"The Greengrass girl? No way. It might have been a past thing. But I highly doubt it." I popped a carrot in my mouth, daring Hermione to challenge me. Fact was, I didn't know if Laura had dated Daphne or not. We didn't talk about our previous relationships. We actually didn't talk about a lot of things, we were always preoccupied by something else when we were around each other.

Hermione opened her mouth, started to speak, but changed her mind and turned to the boys. "What do you guys think of Ginny's statement?"

Ron shrugged, "If you weren't my sister, I'd try to get you and her for a threesome."

"Ronald, that's disgusting." Hermione reprimanded. I took his naïve statement as he was glad I was away from guys.

"Is this a lifelong choice…or-or a-a temporary thing?" Harry stammered trying to find the right words for it.

"Harry, this is a lifelong choice," I was starting to think maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"Oh! That's wonderful Ginny!" Harry leaned across the table, attempting to give me a hug. I knew he was relieved. He wouldn't have to disappoint my mother, who was always trying to get Harry and I together. I knew Harry didn't like me like that. He has had a thing for Parvati since the Triwizard Tournament.

"So that's what Luna couldn't tell me!" Neville exclaimed finally. I'd thought he had passed out from shock or something; he'd been so quiet. Obviously, he had just been able to put two and two together.

"I told you all this because Laura will be coming with us this weekend." I finished up my drink and stood up. "See you all in the common room."

* * *

There was a letter on my bed when I entered my room. I recognized the hand writing right away. It was from Tonks. I thought about picking it up and ripping it to shreds, but decided against it. Instead, against my gut feeling, I opened it.

_Gin,_

_It sounds like you are having a great year so far. You should take the time to write your mother before you write me though. Molly'd kill me if she found out you chose to write a friend instead of family. I'm very glad to hear you found someone special. Maybe one day I'll get to meet her. How's everyone else doing? Molly mentioned something about Christmas at Grimmauld Place? I don't time to write much more. I'm about to head out on a top secret mission. _

_Love from,_

_Tonks_

I laughed folding up the note and stashing it in my trunk. Tonks was never ever going to meet Laura, or anyone else I was dating. I couldn't take the chance.

"Gin?" Someone placed a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped, startled. "Merlin Hermione. You scared me!"

"I only came to talk to you about Laura." She sat down on my bed, patting the place beside her.

I sat down, tucking my feet underneath me. "In general or something specific?"

"How well do you know her?" Hermione was avoiding eye contact with me and suddenly I knew what this was about.

"Hermione, if there was anything between Daphne and Laura, it's over now, ok? Laura's a good person."

Hermione smiled, "I wanted to make sure she's worthy of you, that's all."

"She is Hermione. Thanks for looking out for me though." I pulled her into a hug. Besides Luna, Hermione was my best friend. I debated briefly about telling her what had happened with Tonks.

"You know I'm in love with Ron right?" Hermione confessed, covering her face.

I rolled my eyes. Everyone knew this but Ron.

* * *

The rest of the week wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be. The snide comments from jealous guys and girls certainly made the week fly. It didn't bother though me. I was focusing on having a good time in Hogsmeade with my girlfriend and best friends.

Neville, Hermione, Ron, Harry and I met in the common and all walked to the front doors together. Luna and Laura were already waiting for us.

Laura smiled at my friends, and then locked eyes with me. I blushed, taking her hand and giving a peck on the cheek.

"Ready?" Laura asked the group. Everyone nodded, so we headed out the door into the sunshine.

Laura and I were ahead of the crowd. When I turned back to make sure they were still following, I saw Luna slip her hand into Neville's and Hermione had taken the hand of both Ron and Harry. I yanked Laura's arm, getting her to slow down.

"Let's wait for my friends." I whispered to her. Laura stopped walking, even if it was rather reluctantly.

Hermione beamed as she approached us with Ron and Harry first. "Where are we heading to first guys?"

"The Three Broomsticks," Laura and Ron answered simultaneously.

* * *

"Wotcher guys!" Tonks waved them over to a table she apparently had been saving for them.

"Tonks!" Ron, Hermione, and Harry all cried, rushing over to her.

"How've you all been? Ginny, you alright?" Tonks smiled as if it was her rightful place, sitting at the table with us. Her smile dropped off her face when she saw Laura "Who's the pretty girl you are holding hands with?"

I wasn't even going to pretend everything was ok. I was seeing red. "This is Laura. _**MY **_girlfriend," I said through clenched teeth.

Tonks's smile returned to face, though I was pleased to see she was straining not to look upset. "Butterbeer everyone?"

The table murmured their general agreement. "Great. I'll go up to the bar and order. Be right back." True to her word, Tonks was only several seconds.

"I haven't seen you guys in almost two months! Fill me in on what's been going on!" Tonks said enthusiastically handing out the drinks.

Hermione shrugged. "Nothing new or exciting, preparing for our exams, that is about it."

Ron gave Hermione a look like she was crazy. "Nothing new! What do you mean? Tonks, Ginny's just come out as a gay." I could have killed him. In fact, I think I will. Mom won't miss him. She has plenty of other sons.

Tonks choked on her butterbeer. "As a gay? Really?" Tonks turned towards me, her eyes wide, making her face look innocent on the topic. As if she didn't already know. "Why, Ginny. That is some news. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. Dead. Tonks was dead. I was at a loss. I didn't know if I was going to kill her or Ron first. "Yeah. I'm gay. Hence Laura." I placed my around her shoulders and pulled her into me. For some strange reason Laura was sitting stiffly and staring off into another corner of the pub. I don't think she even realized what was going on.

"Ohhhh. Girlfriend, girlfriend. Not girl that is a friend. See, I was confused." Tonks said, struggling not to laugh.

"I bet you were," I muttered menacingly.

Suddenly, Laura stood up. "Baby, I know I promised this was supposed to be our day, but I just remembered I have a Quidditch practice. Gotta go darling." Laura leaned down and gave me such an amazing kiss, I knew I would be feeling it for hours.

By the time I opened my eyes from the kiss, the door to The Three Broomsticks was closing. I did catch Tonks raising an eyebrow at Hermione and Hermione responding with a slight shake of the head.

* * *

Tonks had spent the entire day with us. Of course though, the opportunity to confront her never revealed itself.

We were about to head back up to the castle, when Tonks pulled me aside. "Hey guys? Can I have a private word with Ginny?"

They nodded and continued further up the path.

I rounded on her and glared. "Why were you here!" I whispered dangerously low.

"You invited me!" She whispered back incredulously. "I thought…"

"You thought what?" I interjected, straining to keep my voice low. "That you would swoop into Hogsmeade on your high broom and I'd fall all over you with another stupid schoolgirl crush?"

Tonks shifted uncomfortably. "Err—something like that." My nostrils flared angrily. "No Ginny! Of course not! I thought when you invited me…it was way to say sorry…"

"SAY SORRY!" I exclaimed. "Are you fucking kidding? What should I fucking be sorry for?"

Tonks reached for my arm, but I smacked her hand away. She blushed and her brown hair turned red. I couldn't tell whether she was embarrassed by my screaming or angered by my outburst. "How about being sorry for making yourself seem like a whore in the last letter you sent me?"

It was my turn to blush. "I was only doing what you did to me?"

"I did not give you ANY details about my girlfriend or my sex life in any letters I've sent you!" Tonks cried balling her fists.

"I can't believe you had enough guts to write me almost a month after writing me off as a little kid!"

"And I can't believe you can't see when someone is using you."

I felt my face grow very hot. "You and Hermione make the perfect pair. Always suspicious of everyone! Laura is not that kind of person."

Tonks leaned in close to my face, making me feel extremely uncomfortable. "Are you really that caught up in her teenage version of sex that you can't see what's right in front of you?" She spoke so low, so menacing, I had to take a few steps back. Tonks glanced up the path, though my friends were long gone by now.

"Tonks—I—I," I stuttered. "I'm sor-'' Suddenly Tonks lips were up against mine and I feeling something I had never felt with Laura. I was kissing Tonks and staring into her eyes. I could see my reflection in them, along with passion.

Tonks broke the kiss and began walking away. She paused several feet away from me. "That's real Gin."

* * *

Reviews are always welcome :D 


	8. Anything

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with the books or movies.

I've changed the story plot a bit from when I first started this (about 3 yrs ago). Originally it was suppose to be about Ginny and Tonks being in love and being in a relationship and hiding it from everyone. Now, it's about Ginny discovering her feelings for woman and the relationships she has over time (possibly years versus months, still debating) while battling the lust she has for Tonks. Working on going back and redoing the chapters, going to try and keep a timeline on this one. Rating is for possible future 'mature' scenes and language. No flamers please. Same sex pairings. If you don't like, don't read.

**I also want to apologize for the delay in the update. I was going to have this posted on Christmas, but I got caught in having to run all over visiting the different families and I barely had time to do anything.

* * *

**

It was the last day of term before Christmas and I was in room my packing. I was leaving Hogwarts for Grimmauld Place tomorrow along with Ron, Harry, Neville, and Luna. Hermione had to go to her parents for a few days before meeting up with us at Grimmauld Place.

I hadn't heard anything from Tonks since Hogsmeade. Which I wasn't completely surprised about. Laura and I were still going strong, though with Quidditch season and lessons getting more in depth, we have been spending less and less time with each other. When we were around each other, we actually did study. It had been a few weeks since Laura and I had sex. Our relationship had turned into quick gropes in between class and a goodnight when the library closed for the night. I wasn't worried though. Laura was taking N.E.W.T level classes as she wanted to graduate early, so that gave her twice the amount of homework that I had.

I reached into the drawer of the nightstand next to my bed and pulled out the picture of Laura and I from the Hogsmeade trip the previous weekend. I frowned, studying the picture up close for the first time. We were both smiling, so at first glance, anyone would think it was a happy picture. Now though I could see the faraway look in Laura's eyes; like mentally she was in a different time and place. I'm not a complete idiot. I knew things were falling apart with us. It was something I didn't want to deal with this close to the holidays. I know this going to make me sound really girly, but I wanted to have someone special for the holidays. Even if it was someone I was only partially happy to be with. Laura had promised me it was just the stress of schoolwork and that she would see me Christmas Eve at Harry's house.

I did a quick sweep of my room. I had everything packed I needed and dinner was still two hours away. I sat down on my bed, wondering what to do until then. I knew Laura was in the library, trying to finish up any homework so she could have a worry free holiday. A grin formed on my face as I thought about her wrinkling her forehead trying to remember an ingredient in a potion without looking it up. Suddenly, I was really horny. I jumped off my bed and pulled on my shoes. I was going to convince her to take a break and help me relieve some of this sexual tension that had been building up.

There was no way she could tell me no right? It was the last day of term. How much homework could she possibly have?

* * *

Cleary, Laura didn't have as much to do as she said. I couldn't find her anywhere in library and I checked all of her favorite spots. Nor was she in any of our places. I was considering asking Harry to check his map for her when I heard her laughing. I was coming out of a hidden room behind a tapestry on the fourth floor. I was her turning corner and then I heard another unfamiliar voice mutter something.

"No, she hasn't a clue. I'm her first. She doesn't suspect anything. They never do," Laura laugh, which I found so sexy now sounded cruel.

Tears sprang to my eyes. I knew I should have turned around and left, waiting to confront her when we were alone. But, I needed to know who that voiced belong to. I slowly crept up the hallway, to ensure my shoes wouldn't echo. Laura and the voice were in my sight now. I could only see the back of their heads; Laura's blonde and the voice's dark.

I felt like I was walking for ages before Laura came to a stop outside a classroom. She turned towards the girl and I jumped behind a statue to stay hidden. Laura grabbed the brunette's hand and began pulling her into the empty classroom. The dark haired girl looked down the hallway towards where I had been standing. The look on her face was slightly anxious. It was Romilda Vane.

That bitch. I knew she was trouble.

* * *

I sat in a compartment on the train alone. The others had tried to get me to sit with them, they could sense something was wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to tell them they were right about their suspicions about Laura.

I gazed out the window, watching the country pass. I had sent Laura and owl this morning telling her not to bother with seeing me Christmas Eve or any other time. Needless to say, I doubt she'd care enough to write me back.

Surprisingly, what happened with Laura didn't bother that much and I wasn't that upset about it either. What I was upset about was the fact that I'd been made to look like a fool to someone in my own house. I knew Romilda wasn't a typical Gryffindor. She would make comments to me about for it ages. I began wondering what Laura saw in her or if Romilda was going to being a notch in the bedpost like I was. Well, if Laura thought Romila was better, her loss.

I rubbed my hands over my face. We were approaching London. There were more houses and fewer trees. My time alone was limited. I need to compose myself before my friends really started nagging. I took several deep breaths and smiled. A knock came at my compartment door. Hermione's face poked in after a few seconds.

"Hey. Just checking to make sure you weren't asleep. We are almost to London." Hermione hesitated, then pushed the door open and took a seat across from it. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Missing Laura."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh. You two are still together?"

I tilted my head, narrowing my eyes. "What have you heard?" She couldn't possibly know anything. I only just caught her cheating on me last night.

Hermione hesitated again and I knew they had all been talking about in the other compartment. "After you went to bed, Romilda was bragging about her new girlfriend. She didn't name names, but the girl she described sounded awfully like Laura…"

It was confession time. "We aren't together anymore. I saw her with Romilda."

"Oh Ginny." Hermione leaned forward and gave me a quick hug.

I let her hug me and comfort me until the train stopped.

* * *

Hermione and I each grabbed an end of my trunk and hauled it to the platform. My mother's flaming red hair stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Ginny! Hermione!" She wailed throwing her arms around us. She acted as if we were gone for years, not a few months. "How's school? Have you had much homework? Ginny, how is quidditch going? Where is Ronald? And Harry? Didn't you say Neville and Luna were coming as well? Oh, the house is decorated-"

"Mom! Slow down. They were in a separate compartment. They should be here in a second." I cut in. Its best to stop my mom before she gets on a roll. "We're just as excited as you are."

"I know darling. I'm just happy to see everyone well, what with You-Know-Who getting stronger…"

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley. We have been fine up at the school." Hermione patted my mother's arm reassuringly. "I've been keeping an eye on the boys."

Mom smiled fondly at Hermione. "Oh! I see them! HARRY! RON! EVERYONE! OVER HERE!" She shouted, raising her arm, giving a wave.

The gang came up, all smiles. Everyone was smiling today. It was starting to bother me.

"Let's go children. Arthur is outside with a car." The way my mother said car, she made it sound like a bad word.

Once we stepped outside King's Cross, I knew why. The 'car' was tiny. In fact, it looked like a one of those wind-up cars muggle children play with. It looked too small to fit all of us, but I knew better. Dad couldn't help 'experimenting'. I figured he had magically expanded the car to fit all of us.

After a slightly uncomfortable ride, we arrived at Grimmauld Place. I was in a better mood. I was beginning to look forward to vacation. I might actually be able to enjoy myself.

* * *

"Wotcher guys!" Tonks waved from the doorstep grinning like a fool. I take my previous thought back. I wasn't going to be able to have a good time. Not with Tonks being here. "Let me help you grab some stuff." Tonks bounded down the steps. She grabbed Crookshanks from Hermione and took my trunk.

"Thanks," I mumbled looking away as I felt myself blush.

"No problem Ginny. Luna's gunna be in a room with you and Hermione. That ok?" Tonks asked lugging my trunk up the steps.

"No, its fine." I didn't feel the need to ask Tonks if she was staying. I knew she'd be going back to her apartment. After all, she had a life outside of the Order now.

Hermione, Luna, and I were all settled in our room, we went back downstairs to find my mom making snacks in the kitchen. Of course, the boys were already gathered around and pigging out.

"Boys, save some for the girls!" Mom lectured, snatching the plate off the table as Ron reached for another snack.

* * *

"Psst!" Tonks hissed creeping out of the shadows.

I jumped. "Shit Tonks. What are you doing?" I hadn't expected her to try and corner me. But, that's exactly what she did as I walking out of the bathroom around one in the morning.

"Come with me," She grabbed my hand, leading me up the hallway towards the room she stayed in when she was at the house. "And don't say anything!"

"What are you even doing here? Don't you have a home now?" I continued to talk though I did lower my voice.

I couldn't see Tonks roll her eyes, I know she did though because I heard her sigh. "Shhh! Ginny! Just shut up!" Tonks whispered urgently.

She released me once we were in the room. "Come on, sleep with me."

I hesitated, thinking about what she said. "Uhh Tonks…" I let my voice trail off, hoping she would realize what she had said.

I heard Tonks slap her forehead. "Not _that _sleep Ginny! Are you a pervert now that you aren't a virgin?"

"No," I muttered thankful she hadn't turned on any lights which meant she couldn't see my blush. I crawled into the bed, laying as far as I could from Tonks.

Tonks reached her arm over to me, dragging me closer to her. She rearranged us so we were spooning.

"What is your girlfriend going to think?" I breathed attempting to control the feeling of wanting to rip Tonks's clothes off.

"What about yours?" She countered completely ignoring my question.

"Answer my question!"

"Answer mine." Tonks said lightly kissing my shoulder.

"You are so annoying," I murmured. Tonks was nibbling on my shoulder now.

I yanked my shoulder out of her mouths reach. No matter how much I wanted to be with Tonks (or to have real sex since it had been awhile), I _was _annoyed with her avoiding my question. I wasn't going to let her off the hook.

"Seriously though," Tonks said, "I'm not with her anymore. I couldn't do it."

"Do what?"

"Be with her while wanting to be with someone else…" Tonks whispered.

I rolled over, pressing my lips against hers.

* * *

Tonks and I spent every night together up until Christmas Eve. She had a 'top secret mission' and wasn't supposed to be home until after the New Year, so I resulted in squeezing my pillow to my chest as tight as I could.

Christmas morning, I awoke to someone standing over my bed. It was Tonks. She pressed a finger to her lips and beckoned me to follow her. I got up, tugging on my robe hurrying after her.

Tonks was standing in the front hallway holding my cloak. "I have something to show you. Put this on."

I gave Tonks an extremely confused look, but did as I was told.

"Oh, it's snowing…" I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself.

"This way Gin." Tonks walked over to a bench and brushed the snow off so we could sit down without getting soaked. "I got you a gift."

"Really? That's really sweet, but you didn't have to do that," I smiled sitting down next to her.

Tonks smiled back. She reached inside her cloak. Then she handed me a box. I opened it and inside was a bracelet. It was gold with red stones. It was very pretty.

I looked at Tonks questioningly.

"Its f-for a promise," She stuttered. "I thought a ring was too cliché."

"A promise for what?" I replied stupidly.

Tonks placed a finger under my chin, lifting it up so I could look into her eyes. "A promise that I'm going to try and give us a go. I really do like you Gin." She gave me a soft kiss on my forehead, then my nose, then my lips. "Even if you are only 16."

"Really?" I asked, not daring to believe her. I was sure I was dreaming.

"Just one condition." Tonks said. "We don't tell anyone. You aren't of age yet and that could cause some very serious problems."

My heart sank a little. I was torn between wanting to be with her and not wanting to hide who I was anymore.

"Ginny?" Tonks asked earnestly, grabbing my hand.

"I want to give us a try too. If keeping you a secret is what it takes, then I'll do it." I said finally standing up. "Let's go inside. I'm freezing."

Tonks trailed after me, still gripping tightly to my hand.

I wasn't sure if keeping this hidden was the right choice, but I had to if we were going to work. Anything for love right? And I was pretty sure I'd be in love with Tonks for awhile.

* * *

Ok, now review please! Thanks! I might be fast forwarding this a teeny tiny bit, but I'm still in debate with this.


	9. As Always, No Promises

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with the books or movies.

So, these are my loyal reviewers aka the people that have actually taken the time to read my story since I've picked it up again: For all the eternity, ladyBlue Wolf, MangekyoMasta510, ryanalone, velvetskyfan. Thanks!

* * *

The holidays flew by. Before I knew it I was back at school, longing to see Tonks again.

_Ginny, Jan. 16__th_

_So sorry it's taken so long to write you. I've been undercover with some other Aurors tracking Death Eaters. It's getting harder and harder. We can follow a group for a few days, and then we get pulled to follow another set. It isn't very effective. But who am I say? I haven't been doing this for very long. Maybe in the end it will lead into something worthwhile. I'm not really supposed to be talking about this, but he is getting stronger. Everyone's worried out of their minds about Harry. Will you keep an eye on him at school? I'm not sure if you are following the news at school or not…but it's getting dangerous out there…for everyone. The Order really hasn't a clue what to do now that Dumbledore is gone. Remus told me that Dumbledore left Harry a mission. He wanted to leave last summer to start this quest, but Remus convinced him school was the safest place for him. Can you imagine what would happen if Harry went and got himself killed?_

_Anyway, I really miss you. My letters are going to become farther and farther between if things keep going this way. I'm going to try and come up to the school for a day or two to see you, if I can. No promises though. So don't get your hopes up. I am really needing to see you if you know what I mean. Christmas seems like ages ago. I don't know if I'll be able to make it to July without seeing you before then._

_I have to get ready for my shift. Promise that you will be careful. If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do._

_Love,_

_Tonks

* * *

_

_Tonks, Feb. 18__th_

_I hope you've received my birthday gift by now. I know you told me not to write so often, but I can't help it. I'm going crazy here and my outlet is sending you letters. Hermione, Ron, and Harry have been acting very strangely lately. They are up to something I know it. People are starting to talk as if they are having some weird threesome relationship. I think it has something to do with You-Know-Who though. I hope they aren't going to do anything stupid. I know they (or at least Harry) are trying to track him down and go after him. Idiots. I can't even try to stop them since they haven't told me (or anyone for that matter) what the hell they are trying to do. I thought Hermione would have a little more sense to not go after the person trying to kill you, but Hermione has always believed Dumbledore knew what was best._

_We have a Hogsmeade weekend in two weeks. Maybe we can meet up there? Maybe if you told someone (like Remus or Kingsley) that we were together and you were in desperate need of sex, they'd let you off for the day…I know you are shaking your head as you read this, it was just a suggestion. I know you won't do it. You are so content with us being a secret. People will find out though Tonks. Mark my words. People aren't stupid. _

_I love you,_

_Ginny

* * *

_

_Ginny March 8__th_

_I'm sorry I couldn't make it to Hogsmeade last weekend. I hope you weren't too upset to not see me. I told you I couldn't make any promises. Everyone is being questioned with every request. People are going missing left and right. Don't be shocked if all Hogsmeade weekends end. You guys are safer in the castle than you are out in the real world. I've been hearing talk of opening Hogwarts for the summer, just to keep those that are underage and attending safe. I know you don't wanna hear this and I couldn't stand to be away from you for much longer, but it is for the best. I'm torn between wanting to see you every single day and the risk of you getting killed._

_I hope you like the picture I sent you. I love you._

_Tonks

* * *

_

I was really missing Tonks. Every time we tried to meet up, something happened. It was usually her fault. The picture she sent me didn't really help with missing her. And the possibility of saying at school for the summer? I couldn't bear the thought of being away from her for any longer.

Attempting to distract myself from the hurt, I walked into the common room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were huddled in a corner, as far away as possible from the crowd in the room.

"Hey guys!" I smiled knowing they would cheer me up.

They didn't return my smile. Harry began throwing some papers into his bag and Hermione blushed. Ron, on the other hand, didn't hold anything back.

"Geez Ginny! Can't you give us a minutes peace?" He huffed, hands on his hips.

"Ron, all I was doing was saying hi," I glared at him. "I'm sorry to interrupt your important plans on stopping You-Know-Who."

* * *

_Tonks July 7__th_

_I'm sure you already know this, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione have left. They are off hunting for You-Know-Who. Of course, my mother refuses to admit this to herself. She thinks they have just gone off to have fun. I'm scared though. Ron and I have never got on very well, but he is still my brother. And yeah, Harry and Hermione aren't blood relatives, but I still love them just the same as if they were born Weasleys. I don't know where you are…but if you run into them, can you give them my love and tell them (from me) not to do anything too stupid? _

_When are you coming home? Do you know yet? I miss you so much. I haven't seen you since Easter…_

_Ginny

* * *

_

_Ginny Sept 4__th_

_It is strange that I miss you so much and it's only been 3 days since I saw you last? I'm glad we made the most of it though. My body still tingled the same way when we kissed. Did yours? I hope so. I was so afraid one of our feelings would have changed over the time we were apart. Don't be sad we aren't together now though. Harry is off to save the world and you are graduating this year. Once all that is done, we can come out into the open and live our life._

_I read in the paper this morning that Snape's headmaster now. I know you are extremely mad about this. DO NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID. You will be punished severely. I tried to convince Molly to let you come home, but she still feels that Hogwarts is the safest place for you. You are a pureblood after all. They won't kill you, just hurt you very bad._

_I should be home for Christmas. As always, no promises._

_Tonks

* * *

_

I suddenly slammed the notebook closed. I couldn't read the rest of what was written inside. I knew what the next letter said though. I had them all memorized, which isn't hard since I only read the notebook a million times over the past four years.

I knew the next letter was Tonks explaining to me that she did love me and she always would, but she couldn't be with me and that's why she hadn't shown up for Christmas. Not with everything that had been going on at the time. She then ended the letter 'In the future maybe we can be together,". It was followed by her standard, as always, no promises. Which I now knew was her way of telling me what I wanted to here.

"Damn," I muttered glancing at my watch. It was after one pm. I had already been in the attic for over an hour. I replaced the notebook in my box of old schoolwork and set it carefully back on the shelf. I then searched the attic for the box I had originally come up for.

"Anna, I couldn't find the Christmas ornaments." I kissed my girlfriend on the cheek and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm surprised. You were in the attic for ages!" She complained setting a cup of coffee down in front of me. "We'll just go up to the store and get some more in awhile."

"I don't see the point in decorating our own house. We've spent the past two Christmas's at my parents."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Because Ginny. Its _tradition. _Christmas is a special holiday for us."

Christmas was a special holiday for Anna and me. On the Christmas eve before the one year anniversary of Tonks and I's breakup, I stumbled, drunk of out my mind from drowning my sorrows in Muggle liquors, into the middle of the street in London. Anna nearly ran me over in her car. She stopped just in time though. It didn't stop her from getting out of her car and chewing me out for being a freaking idiot. From being drunk and getting yelled at by (from my drunken vision) a really pretty girl, I burst into tears and fell into the snow. Anna instantly stopped screaming at me and sat down next to me, asking me if I was alright. Since I'm a talkative drunk, I spilled the whole story. Anna listened to everything I said, then took me home to her place and cleaned me up. We spent Christmas day together and from that point on we were hardly ever apart. I even told my parents about being a lesbian when Anna and I officially became a couple a few weeks later. This would be our third Christmas spent together and I know my mom was itching for one of us to propose to the other so she could plan another wedding.

I grabbed Anna's hand. "Lets go to the store now. Christmas is our holiday and I want our house to look beautiful."

Though I had a moment in the attic when my feelings for Tonks resurfaced, I knew Anna was the one for me. Anna saved me from the death Tonks was causing me.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. Life had suddenly gotten crazy! As always reviews are welcome!


	10. Cockroach

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with the books or movies.

* * *

"Girls!" Mom cried throwing her arms around Anna and I. "You're early!"

"Hi Molly," Anna said hugging my mother back fiercely. "I've missed you! Did you get the recipe I sent you?"

Before my mother could respond, the rest of the Weasley family flew into the room to greet Anna and me. Well, they wanted to greet Anna more. Surprisingly, my entire family embraced her when I came out and introduced her as my girlfriend.

"Ginny, Anna, how have the two of you been?" Percy held out his hand, waiting for one of us to answer and shake his hand. His boyfriend, Marcus, blushed.

"Anna. I've been meaning to ask you about that cobbler recipe…" Hermione waddled forward, pushing Percy out the way.

Anna opened her mouth to speak, but Harry waltzed over and placed an arm on her shoulder. "Come outside with the boys Anna. We've been dying to get you on a broomstick."

Anna's face began to flush and she turned to me for help. Even after all this time, the Weasley Clan still could fluster her.

"Okay, okay." I began moving around the room, pushing everyone back to give us some space. "We just got here. Give us a second to breathe and set-,"

"Wotcher Ginny." Tonks strolled into the room as if it was her house.

My mouth dropped. I was stunned. I really must have done something to deserve this personal life of hell.

I could feel all kinds of tension, including sexual, in the air between me and Tonks and I didn't like it one bit.

"What are you doing here?" My teeth were clenched together making words come out as a hiss.

Tonks, who had been glancing around the room turned back to me and gave me a stiff smile. "Molly invited me."

I spun round quickly, my eyes frantically searching the room for the traitor. "MOM!"

"Ahem." Tonks placed a hand on my shoulder. "You must be really stressed from the traveling. Why don't you and Anna go upstairs and unwind. We can catch up later."

* * *

I trudged up the stairs behind Anna wondering if this day could possibly get any worse. When I reached the landing for my room, I realized it could indeed get worse.

"Why's there another bed in your room Gin?" Anna asked setting her duffle bag on my old bed.

"I can only imagine," I muttered, staring darkly at the cot. "It's probably better I don't imagine and just wait to find out why this bed is in here."

"I see you've found out the sleeping arrangements," Tonks stuck her head in the doorway. "I tried to get Molly to let me sleep in the den, but she wouldn't hear it."

"I can't believe this!" I got right into Tonks face. "You did this on purpose! You lowly piece of fu-,"

I stopped myself as a little boy I hadn't seen before ran into the room.

"Mommy, are these our roommates?" He had blonde hair and green eyes. He was holding Tonks hand and gazing up at her.

Tonks faced turned the brightest red I had ever seen. She was blushing from the neckline of her shirt all the way to the top of forehead, including her ears. Her hair color had changed to match the color of her face.

"I'm not sure Nate. Why don't we ask them?" Tonks faced me, her eyes pleading me to say yes. Not for her, for the boy.

"Yeah! Of course," I forced a smile at the little boy, though I was very confused.

I thought I'd seen the last of Tonks when we broke up four years ago. But here she is. Standing in my bedroom…with her son? Every time I think I have ridden her from my life, she shows up again. It's like she's a damn cockroach.

* * *

Kinda short I know. But the idea was burning in my head and I can't sleep at night very well...so here it is. Please people, review!


	11. Tiny Tonks

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with the books or movies.

* * *

"Geez Gin. When you told me about your messy break-up, you never told me it was because she was pregnant," Anna muttered to me as we unpacked our bags.

Dazed, I bit my lip and handed her our toiletries. "I didn't know. It wasn't the reason we broke up Anna. It must have happened right after."

Anna gave me one of her signature know-it-all stares. "Well. I hope it won't be awkward for you…"

"Babe," I gathered her up in my arms. I placed a tiny kiss on her forehead, then one on the tip of her nose, then finally a soft one on her lips. "You have nothing to worry about."

Anna stiffened in my arms. "Are you sure? I know how much a first love can hurt…"

"It was years ago. I was just a kid. I'm over it." I kissed her hard on the lips, releasing her from my grasp. "Come on, my family is dying for us to socialize." Plus, I was dying for Anna to get distracted so I could corner Tonks and find out what was up with the kid.

* * *

Everyone was outside in the orchard playing some sort of makeshift Quidditch game. Even mom and dad were playing. Ok, so they were the refs, but still. I haven't seen mom on a broomstick in a very long time.

"SCORE!" Harry shouted, pumping a fist in the air. "Way to go Nate!"

I looked up to see Tiny Tonks taking a victory lap around the pitch before the game returned to play.

"He's good eh?" Tonks said, gazing with awe at her son. "Don't know where he got it from. I can barely stay on a broomstick."

"Couldn't have been his father eh?" I replied snottily.

Tonks made a somewhere between a hiss of anger and a snort of disgust "Father, funny word. He hasn't got one of those."

I cocked my head and pursed my lips. "Oh come on. Everyone's got one." I rolled my eyes not really wanting to get into the logistics of lesbians with kids.

"Have you ever looked up the word 'father' in the dictionary?" Tonks asked, staring me straight in the eye. I shook my head no and she sighed. "I never had either. Not til Nate was born."

I stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. She had me hooked into her story. I really didn't know the dictionary meaning. I wanted her to tell me what it was. More importantly, I wanted to know why she had looked it up.

"A male parent. That's what the first one said. Oh sure, there were others, but I mean, first is first for a reason right?"

Again, I didn't answer. Tonks seemed to be off in her own world. She probably would have kept talking if I had walked away.

"I wanted to see if I could be Nate's mom and dad. Not by changing physically, but be more emotional a man than a woman at times, for him you know? Then, after thinking about it, I decided I wouldn't want to be a man, or a father, anyway. Can you really call a man a father when he walks away from the sweetest little person he may ever know?" Tonks wiped a tear from her eye. "I may have made a million mistakes in my life, but I'm trying to not making any involving him."

I placed my hand softly on her shoulder. "Who's the dad Tonks?"

"He doesn't have a dad Gin. That's the point." Tonks walked away, only stopping for a moment to mount her broom and join her son in the sky.

* * *

"Mom, what's the story with Tonks?" I carefully sliced some onions while keeping my voice as low as possible.

"Ginny, she just appeared one day at the garden gate."

"Mom, she hasn't spoken to us since the fall of You-Know-Who. Don't you think that means something?"

"Ginevra! How can you even imply that! Tonks was an Auror!" Molly gasped, sending my perfectly chopped onions flying with her misplaced aim.

"Was? What do you mean was?"

"All I know is what she told me Ginny! If you want the facts, ask Tonks yourself. Now, go and get Anna. I need someone useful in my kitchen; someone that can keep up to my speed."

I frowned, confused by every word that has come out my mother's mouth in past few moments. "Mom, Anna's a Muggle. She can't do magic."

"I didn't say I needed someone that could do magic dear. I just said I need to keep my pace and Anna can slice faster by hand than you can by wand."

* * *

Everyone was busy doing preparing for dinner that night, so I wandered up to my room for a little peace and quiet, not to mention, the time to clear my head.

My door was ajar when I reached my landing. I glanced in, to see Tiny Tonks, laying on the cot, coloring. Silently pushing my way into the room so I wouldn't disturb him, I shuffled around to my bed, sinking into the familiar comfort of it.

"My mommy says you used to be her girlfriend." Tiny Tonks said, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Uh, yeah I did. Ages ago. When I was little." I replied leaning back on the pillows.

"You don't look very old to me." He placed his crayon down and was studying me curiously.

"Of course I don't look very old. I'm only 24. That's about twenty years older than you. What I meant was when I was in school."

His eyes grew huge. "At Hogwarts…" He whispered, clearly impressed.

"Yeah. I went to Hogwarts. So did your mom."

Tiny scrunched up his face. "I hope I can go to Hogwarts. I wanna be a Hufflepuff."

Now I scrunched my face. "Ew. Why? That's not a very good house.

Tiny's face fell and his bottom lip started to tremble. "Mommy was a hufflepuff. Are they bad peoples?" He sniffled a few times and my stomach turned to knots.

"No, no. They are the best house to be in." I moved to sit next to him on the cot. "I was just kidding with you." I rubbed his back as he sniffled a few more times.

"My mommy says it's not nice to kid." Tiny mumbled closing his eyes.

"You're mommy is very wise." I whispered as Tiny's breathing became slower as he drifted into sleep.

"Thank you…" Tonks said, moving Tiny off me, so we could the room and let him nap alone.

* * *

Sorry I took ages to update. I've had a ton of stuff going on. I hope everyone likes it. Please review! Let me know what you think.


	12. Muggles

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with the books or movies.

* * *

Once the New Year had begun, my life went back to its boring, normal routine. I worked, Anna worked. We visited her family on Fridays, we visited mine on Sundays. On the outside, anyone would think I was fine. But, I couldn't get Tiny off my mind. Ok, I'll admit, I was thinking of Tonks too. Something I thought wouldn't be a problem after all this time. After seeing her with Tiny, I saw a whole new side of Tonks I could totally see myself falling in love with if I wasn't already in love…

"Gin…? Can you please move your photographs into the other room? I don't want to take the risk of my parents seeing them again. You know how they are…" Anna's voice trailed off as she moved deeper into the house to finish the cleaning before her parents arrived.

Of course I know how they are. I've only had to deal with them for four years. We have attempted several times to tell them about my family and to introduce them into the magical world. They refuse to believe any of it. They think I'm an illusionist. It's rather annoying to have to hide my life away every time her parents decide they want to come around our place for a day of sipping tea in the garden. But it is easier to do that than try and convince them really time, only to have to call someone to modify their memories of the day.

"Walter, Arlene. It's so nice to see you again!" I air kissed both her parents and led them into our den. Arlene went to sit on the couch near my cat, Slippers, causing him to dash away. I followed his escape sadly, wishing I could join him.

"Ginevra! Darling. You look beautiful! What have you done with your hair?" Walter exclaimed adjusting his glasses.

I shot Anna a questioning look. "Oh I just got it cut a few days ago." Truth was, I hadn't gotten my hair cut in almost a year. It was styled the exact same way as it always is when we see them. Anna waved her hand, ignoring me. Another thing she does a lot when her parents are around.

"Mom, Dad, would you like some lemon cake? It's freshly made by me of course." Anna chuckled making her way to the kitchen. I followed to get away from her parents and to help her out, not that she ever needed my help. She was extremely independent.

Anna was slicing the cake so I grabbed plates to serve it on. We worked silently for several moments, me passing her a plate, her setting a slice of cake on it.

"Your parents are being awful quiet. Do you think they are snooping?" I joked, nudging her arm.

Anna set the knife down on the counter. "Ginny!"

"Sorry, sorry. Joking love." There went my attempt to lighten the mood. "In all seriousness, they are being quiet, don't you think?" I edged past Anna to peer towards the den. "I can see shadows moving…but that is about it."

I placed my finger to my lips, beckoning Anna to follow me. "Shhh." I whispered cautiously inching towards the den.

"They are staring out the window," Anna muttered. "What do you think is out there? It seems to be something flying in front of the win-win-win…"

"…dow. Oh geez. It's an owl!" I paled, wishing the owl would disappear. I sighed louder than I was planning to and Arlene turned around.

"Darling, that owl has been fluttering outside this window for quite some time now. Should you call someone to show it away? It could be diseased…," Arlene stepped back as the owl flew closer to the glass. She seemed to think it was going to charge into the room at any moment.

"I'll take care of it," I pulled on my boots and coat. "Just uh, go into the other room or something."

Walter and Arlene didn't need to be told twice. They left the den with Anna trailing after them, shaking her head as if I planned to ruin the day.

"Muggles." I groaned.

* * *

"Come here," I clucked my tongue, stretching my arm towards an oddly familiar owl. The owl landed on my forearm, ruffling its feather.

"Tonks. You're her owl aren't you buddy?" The owl softly hooted back. "Figures. See the chick for a week and now she's writing me." I took the letter, slipped the owl a little treat and watched it take off into the setting sun before turning to the letter.

_Ginny,_

_Do you think we could meet up sometime and talk? I understand you are in a committed relationship now and I really respect that, so if you think I'm trying to pull one of my old tricks, I'm really not. I have recently moved back to the area and I need a friend. Since we used to be that, I figured you could help me out a bit._

_Tonks_

"Yes, well, it seems suspect to me." Anna rolled her eyes, setting the letter back down between us.

I glanced down again, rereading the short letter. "Should I say no then?"

Anna laid the spoon on the counter. "I'm not going to tell you what to do. You're an adult. Use your judgment."

"That's it?"

"Uh, yeah. I trust you. If you really think Tonks is tame now, go for it. God knows you need more friends. Besides," Anna smiled sweetly at me, "I think being around Nate might be good for you. Perhaps it will make you want to have kids yourself."

"Anna. What are you trying to say?"

"I want to settle down Ginny. I want to have kids and get married some day. Sooner rather than later as I'm nearing my 27th birthday. I would to have at least one child before I'm thirty."

"I'm only 21 though." I whined. "I've barely had time to be me."

"Well, sometimes you have to make sacrifices if you love someone Ginny. I've made mine. Maybe it's time you grow up and make some of your own." Anna stalked out of the room, muttering under her breath.

I growled, clenching my fists. I know Anna was referring to the internship she was supposed to take a few months after we got together. She had the chance to go to Paris and for a year, she was going to be able to train with the best chefs in the world. She passed by it though, taking a job in the city working at an upscale restaurant as head chef so our relationship could continue.

But, kids and marriage? That is way, way different than learning to cook. Kids are permanent, marriage can be complicated and I am too young.

"GINNY! MY MOTHER JUST CALLED ASKING IF ALL OWLS DELIVERED LETTERS!"

"OK! I'LL CALL HARRY AND HAVE HIM RUN OVER THERE AND TAKE CARE OF IT!" I rubbed my temples, picking up the phone to dial Harry. "Muggles."

* * *

Review please thanks! The next few chapters will more than likely be about Anna and Ginny's life and jobs together. Then, I'm getting into the good stuff


	13. The Rat

Disclaimer: I owe nothing from Harry Potter. NOTHING.

Sorry everyone that actually reads this! I have had so much bs going on that I have neglected this fic. Forgive me?

* * *

It had been almost a month since I received Tonks letter. I couldn't make up my mind on whether it was safe to go visit and chat or not. Anna wasn't helping me by telling me what she thought. Every time I attempted to bring it up, she suddenly started talking about redoing whatever room we happened to be in at the time. Not that my opinion mattered to her anyway. Her house, her choice. Gods, she was annoying.

She had also taken to bringing up the topic of commitment at any chance possible making it very obvious she trying to get to make a choice. She slipped baby magazines into my Quidditch ones, made a habit to stop and look at rings at every jeweler we passed, brought home paint samples, and talked about baby names constantly.

I talked it over with my mom and she's claimed it to be her internal clock ticking. I think that's a load of crap and that my mother was just making excuses for Anna since she was more in love with her than I was. Mom said if I wasn't ready for a baby to maybe get her a puppy. Apparently, sometimes little cuddly animals take care of the need to be a mother.

Which is why I'm in this stinking pet shop, looking at the drooling creatures. This better work and get her off my case. The woman is driving me mad.

"Ma'am?" I cringe when I see this girl is about my age, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, uh, don't call me ma'am. I'm your age honey." I muttered. "I need to buy a dog."

"Are you buying for yourself or for someone else?"

"Someone else. If I was buying for myself, I would be buying an owl."

The young woman looked thoroughly confused. "Is it for a man or woman?"

"Does it matter?"

"Oh yes. Studies show men and women prefer completely different breeds of dogs. To really help you I need to know some more information. Come on over to the desk and fill out this form."

I rolled my eyes. This was ridiculous. A form to buy a dog? Really? I was not wasting my time to do that. "Look, it's more my girlfriend. She is in her late twenties and wants baby. I do not want to give her babies. I need a dog to make her stop thinking about babies. My crazy mother told me to buy her a dog. So I want a dog to replace the baby she doesn't have!"

The girl stepped back slightly at my outburst. "This is a very common thing. I have the perfect dog."

Buying dogs to replace babies was common? What is wrong with these muggles?

"Here you are ma'am," She led me to the last pen on the wall. "They are $300 a piece."

I stared into the crate. "These are not dogs. They are rats. Very large rats."

"Ma'am I can assure you, these are not rats. These are a breed called Chihuahuas."

"And they are $300. And they look like rats."

"They are really popular because they are tiny and can be carried around like babies and they grow attached to a certain person."

"They look like rats…" Why would anyone pay to have an oversized rat?

* * *

"GINNY!" Anna shrieked. "She is sooo adorable!"

Yes, I bought the rat. After spending over three hours in the pet shop, the woman finally convinced me to do it. But, not before we wrote a pros and cons list and I talked to several other pet stores over the phone to get their opinions on the rat. Since the dog is now in my possession, they all told me it would kill any baby blues.

The rat was snuggling up to Anna, making these annoying whimpering sounds. "Gin, what should we name her? She's absolutely precious."

Precious, I snorted recalling the short time I was alone with the dog. She snarled at me and growled the entire time. "How about the Devil?"

Anna gasped. "Ginny, this little baby isn't a monster. She is too cute to be a monster! Aren't you precious?" Anna cooed at the rat and I began to feel like this was a mistake.

"This is better than a baby, this is better than a baby," I chanted under my breath.

Anna was speaking to the dog in baby talk. "I think I'll name her Precious. It fits her perfectly!"

* * *

"Yeah, perfect. You should just like Hagrid."

"So the rat is now sleeping in the bed with us, every night. If I move, it growls and then Anna's all, Gin stop moving. You are disturbing Precious." I leaned my body against the counter of George's shop. I had stopped by after to work to vent about Anna.

"I know. So you've told me. All week. You used to come in here bragging about Anna, now all you do is bitch and moan."

My mouth dropped. "George!"

"I'm sorry Ginny, but it's true. I love you, I really do. I'm so sick of hearing about it. Everyone is. Even Mom, I think that's more because she loves Anna, but still. Cut us some slack."

Clenching my fists, I stomped away. "See you another day then." I called, before spinning on the spot and disappearing.

I landed sloppy on the back porch. Anna was tapping her foot, glaring at me. "What the fuck Ginny?"

"Wha-," Anna whipped something at my head. I snatched it out of the air with such precision, I actually smiled.

"I wouldn't be smiling now. You are in the doghouse."

"You got a doghouse?" I scratched my head, dazed. One minute she's throwing things at my head, and now we are back to talking about the stupid rat again.

Anna took a deep breath. "It's an expression for saying you are in big trouble."

"Why-," I glanced at the letter in my hand and sighed. "Oh."

The letter was from Tonks. It was open. Anna had read it. Whatever it said had pissed her off. Awesome.

* * *

I named the dog Precious for my grandmother (RIP) She called every pet she had Precious, so this chapter is my grandma, who I do miss quite a bit. Anyway, hope everyone likes it.


	14. Because

Disclaimer: I owe nothing from Harry Potter. NOTHING.

* * *

_Gin, _

_Why haven't you answered me yet? I really need to speak with you and explain some things. I know what everyone is saying about me, but the only person I feel needs to know the truth is you._

_Tonks_

"Ok. What's the problem then?" I frowned. I didn't get it.

Anna's eyes bulged. "GINNY SHE ONLY CARES THAT YOU KNOW THE TRUTH!"

"Well, I'm sure she assumes I'll set everyone else straight."

"Ugh. You're truly ignorant aren't you?"

I still didn't get it. She wants me to know the truth and that made Anna mad. It's got to be because it's Tonks. No, everything sets Anna off these days. If I track mud in after training, if I don't answer the phone before the machine gets it, if I leave a glass in the sink. She was really hard to live with now.

_Tonks,_

_Sorry. Been training a lot in the off season. I'm taking a day off tomorrow, can you come to my house round noon?_

_Ginny_

I shifted in the bed, trying again to make myself comfortable. Nothing was working. I was too nervous about tomorrow to sleep. I couldn't pinpoint my nerves as to if I was nervous because I was going to be alone with Tonks or because I was going to be alone with Tonks in my girlfriend's house and my girlfriend has no clue. It is the latter, for sure. The way Anna's been, I can't so much a sneeze without her going into a screaming fit, no way was I going to tell her Tonks was coming over to spill her guts. Anna would have hung around and I wanted to be alone with Tonks.

I sighed, annoyed. Tonks was always on my mind it seemed. It wasn't a good thing either.

* * *

Tonks arrived exactly at noon. Alone.

"Tonks. Where is Tin—I mean Nate?" I stammered, staring at her beautiful face.

"It's a Wednesday. He is at preschool." Tonks explained as if I should already know.

"So…it's just us then?"

"If you ever invited me, yeah."

"Right. Come on in. We can chat in the kitchen. I made some lunch. If you were hungry. It's nothing special, just sandwiches…" I trailed off, blushing.

"Yeah." Tonks followed me down the hall and into the spacious kitchen.

"Anna's a chef," I explained gesturing to all the cooking utensils hanging everywhere. I watched her studying the kitchen, taking it all in, just an auror should.

Tonks took a seat at the island where I had laid out two plates, two glasses, a plate of sandwiches, and iced tea. "Well, Ginny. I want you to know the real reason why I ended things with you."

My mouth dropped. I hadn't been expecting this. "Why now?"

"I've been planning this for the past four years. I was going to write you one day, but when I ran into Molly at Diagon Alley and she invited me for dinner on Christmas, I thought this is my chance. But I hadn't taken into account you would have moved on," Tonks help up her hand when I opened my mouth to interrupt her. "No, Gin. Not because I thought you'd be hung up on me, but because in my mind you are still my seventeen year old Ginny. Not twenty-one year old Ginny with a career and a fiancé."

"She's not my fiancé!" I blurted out before Tonks could continue.

Tonks ignored my outburst and poured herself a glass of iced tea. "Well, I just didn't figure you would have a girlfriend then. I couldn't very well express my thoughts to you in your mother's house with your girlfriend there. Especially not when I heard the story from Harry about how you two had meet and how everyone loved her. I couldn't hurt them by ruining their holiday with my shitty story."

"I loved you with everything I was. I really did. I thought about you constantly. I wrote letters to you that I never sent just so I could feel like I was talking to you in person." Tonks smiled fondly. "I even sometimes wrote to myself pretending to be you."

My eyes were beginning to mist as her words hit me likes waves. I never knew this and I suddenly felt bad thinking our whole relationship was one sided. "Then why…," I gulped. I couldn't even say the words.

"Because of Nate. Because when I saw you last, September 1, when you were boarding the train to Hogwarts, I left for the mission that day. I wrote you on the 4th even though I could barely stand to think about you after what had happened. I had found out I was pregnant late November. Even though I wasn't showing yet and barely three months pregnant, I was too embarrassed to show up at Christmas. I couldn't face you, telling you that I had had sex with a man and was pregnant all at the same, I didn't want you going through what I was going through. That's why I ended it in January." Tonks then helped herself to a sandwich and stared at me.

"You had sex with a guy? You cheated on me?"

"Ginny, no, I didn't cheat on you. Not really. I gave myself up to save others during a mission. I knew what he wanted. He made it really clear. I knew what was going on the entire time. I didn't resist. I willingly had sex with him so he wouldn't kill the others."

"But…why?"

"Ginny, the only time sex ever meant anything to me was when it's with someone I love."

"And that's where Nate came from? How do you look at him at every day?"

"Nate was the product of me saving people I loved. I don't look at Nate and see what happened or see the man who helped bring Nate into this world. I look at Nate and see Nate; my son. I look at him and see this kid who is so like me it's scary. It's not his fault he was created that way." Tonks finished softly, pulling the crust off her sandwich.

I reached over, placing my hand over hers. "Who did it to you?"

Tonks face paled, her eyes grew wide. "Gin-,"

"What?"

"She's trying to tell you, I'm home." Anna hissed.

Fuck.

* * *

Ok, just to clarify this, when Ginny first realized she had a crush on Tonks, she was 15, even though I had said she was 16, which was my mistake (I'm going to go back and correct it). Ginny and Tonks became an official couple Christmas Day (1997) when Ginny was sixteen. They last saw each other September 1st 1998. Tonks conceived Nate around September 3rd, 1998. They broke up sometime in mid January (1999) when Ginny was seventeen. Tonks had Nate end of May 1999. Shortly after Nate's birth (which no one knew about) Ginny graduated from Hogwarts. Ginny meet Anna Christmas Eve (1999) when she was eighteen. Anna and Ginny officially became a couple late Jan/early Feb of 2000. Ginny see Tonks for the first time in four years Christmas Break of 2002. I'm going by the Harry Potter wiki for dates and such to make this timeline. Its currently early March of 2003, the year Ginny turns 22. Also, there wasn't a big battle of Hogwarts. Ron, Harry, and Hermione (along with the help of others) defeated Voldemort, early August of 1998.


	15. 44 Willow Tree Lane

Disclaimer: I owe nothing from Harry Potter. NOTHING.

* * *

I hadn't seen Anna in a week. The day after Tonks was over; I came home to find all my things in the spare room. No note, no explanation, no Anna. Not that I needed one, I knew we were over. By allowing me to stay in the spare room all Anna was doing was saving me from the embarrassment of returning to my parents' home to explain how I had ruined my relationship. She was giving me time to find a place, for which I was grateful, even though I didn't deserve anything from her.

Since I had went straight to living with Anna after living either with my parents or at Hogwarts, I didn't really know how to go about getting a place, so I did the only thing that made sense, check the papers. I didn't bother looking in the Muggle papers since I didn't want to live with any Muggles (Anna sort of ruined that path for me) so for the past week, I've been flipping the Daily Prophet hoping something catches my eye.

I groaned, seeing once again the same ads as the day before. As I went to toss the paper in the trash, a new ad caught my eye.

_Looking for a female to share a three bedroom house with me and my young son. Willing to give master bedroom with private bath and walk in closet. Master bedroom has private patio and entrance. Close to Ministry of Magic. $400 a month, all inclusive. Stop by 44 Willow Tree Lane for interview._

Perfect! Willow Tree Lane is only three blocks from the Ministry. I didn't care about having a room since I didn't have any belongings. Most of the items in the house belonged to Anna anyway. Having a room made much more sense than having a whole house to me.

* * *

The house was a beautiful brick that had a porch that covered the length of the front. The porch had a cute wooden swing, the yard was filled with a garden of flowers, and right by the walk was a large tree, shading providing cover to most of the front yard. The backyard was fenced and I could several more large trees peeking over the top of the roof.

Excitedly I bounded up the path leading to the front door and rang the bell. I heard someone yell "Coming" from somewhere inside.

The grin slipped off my face as I stared at Tonks standing in the doorway. "Oh no. Don't tell me you got the room!"

"No, Ginny, this is my house. I'm the one renting out my spare room."

"Really? I've been searching for ages for a place to stay and the very first one to catch my eye belongs to you? Merlin, why are you doing this to me!" I cried, shaking my hands at the sky.

Tonks awkwardly scratched her neck. "Well, sorry. Do you want the interview still or no?"

I grumbled, trailing inside behind Tonks, who was trying her hardest not to laugh.

After a brief tour of the inside of the house, (which was just as beautiful as the outside) Tonks and I sat down at the kitchen table for the actual interview. Smiling, Tonks slid a stack of paper and a pen across the table to me.

"What's this?"

"Credit check, background check, reference check, employment verification." She pointed at each paper, still smiling.

"Really? Tonks, is this some kind of Muggle crap?"

"Ginny, evey landlord has the right to know basically everything about you. So, please, fill out the papers and I'll start with some simple questions."

"Fine," I groaned, picking up the pen.

"Do you do any kind of drugs?"

"No."

"Do you drink excessively?"

"Not anymore."

"Have you ever been arrested for drug or drinking abuse?"

"No."

"Are you a convicted child molester or drug dealer?"

"_No!_ Tonks this is ridiculous. You _know _me!" I cried, shoving the papers away.

"In the real world, it doesn't work that way Ginny!" Tonks stated, pushing the papers back my way. "Now, why are you in need of another residence?"

"I can't stay in my current home due to an increased amount of tension."

"Can you please tell me what caused this increased tension?"

"_You_!" I hissed, narrowing my eyes.

"I had nothing whatsoever to do with the failing of you and your fiancés already crumbling relationship." Tonks declared as if this were a fact.

"She's not my fiancé!"

Tonks grinned, loving the hold she had over me. "Of course she isn't. That's why you are looking for a new place to stay…correct?"

"Right. Here," I handed her the finished papers. "Do I have the room?"

Tonks leaned forward, leaving herself inches from my face. "Why do you want this room so bad Ginny? Why should I give it to _you_?"

I leaned even closer, "Because I don't want to go back to my parents. Because you hurt me so much and this could be your way to make it up to me," I whispered, reaching my hand to stroke her cheek.

Tonks jerked up, aiming her wand at my stack of papers, and setting them on fire. "No need to hit below the belt Ginny. You can move in this weekend. Here's a key. See you Sunday." Tonks left the room, clearly leaving me to find my own way out.

"Hey! I can't believe you just burned those papers after making me fill them out!" I heard Tonks laughter from the backyard.

* * *

Sorry this isn't as long as I hoped. My daughter shut the power strip off and I hadn't saved anything, so my first (longer) draft is now gone. I tried to remember everything but I know I left some stuff out. Thanks for reading!


	16. Trundle Bed

Disclaimer: I owe nothing from Harry Potter. NOTHING.

a/n: I just finally got internet back on. So I'll be able to update a bit more. But, I have a lot of catching up to do on my fav fics.

* * *

I sat my last box down on the floor. Finally, all of my worldly possessions were moved. Glancing around the room at my modest collection of items, I realized I was going to have to purchase a few things…like a bed.

"Tonks?" I called, leaning out of my bedroom door. "Where can I buy a bed?"

"Today?"

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes, waiting for Tonks to walk into my room. When she didn't, I said, "Yeah, I don't have my own bed…I have nothing to get my beauty sleep on."

Tonks appeared suddenly, causing me to jump. She was holding a spatula in her hand and Tiny was behind her, holding a colander.

"On a Sunday night?" Tonks cocked her head in disbelief. Nate mimicked her every move, right down to the tsk sound she was making.

"What? You're telling me that in all of London, not one place selling beds is open at seven in the evening?" I placed my hands on my hips, glaring at her.

"No Ginny. People usually close early, if they are open at all, on Sundays. Guess you can't get a bed until tomorrow." Tonks turned to retreat back to the kitchen, motioning for Nate to follow her.

"Miss Ginny, you can sleep in my room with me! I have a trundle bed!" Nate offered, his eyes alight with excitement.

Tonks snorted, smiling. "That's right, Nate. You are more than welcome to share with Nate."

I stared, mouth open, not sure what to say. Nate was bouncing around the hallway, chanting sleepover, sleepover so loudly in his squeaky little voice my ears felt as though they were bleeding.

"Ok!" I shouted, hands over my ears. "I'll camp out in Nate's room in a trundle bed…whatever that is."

Tonks grinned mischievously, leaning close to me. "Once you see what the trundle is, you are more than welcome to sleep in my room with me. I have a decent sized bed…if you remember." She whispered right against my ear.

Out loud she said, "Now that we have sleeping arrangements settled, Nate, Gin, dinners about finished. Just needs to be set on the table. Let's go eat!"

Nate, grinning up at me, grabbed my hand to lead me to the kitchen. "Mommy makes the best noodles ever!"

"I bet she does," I muttered allowing the tiny child to drag me down the hallway, my brain still processing Tonks words.

* * *

After dinner, Nate insisted I help Tonks bathe him and get him ready for bed. Once in his room, Tonks reached down under a tiny bed and pulled an equally tiny bed out from under it.

Tonks smirked, watching me stare open mouthed at the bed. "That's the trundle?"

"A toddler trundle yes."

"I can't fit on that!" I whispered urgently.

"Well, my beds open…," Tonks trailed off, gazing at something over my shoulder.

"I'll take the trundle. Thanks." I threw my pillow and blanket on the teeny bed. Turning to Nate I said, "Ready for bed little guy?"

"Yes!" Nate climbed into and dove under the covers. "Kisses mommy!" Nate stretched out his arms, wiggling his fingers. Tonks leaned over his bed, letting Nate wrap his arms around her neck. She gave a little kiss on the cheek and switched on his nightlight. I sat down on my trundle bed, scrunching my legs up so they wouldn't hang over the bed.

"Mommy, don't forget Miss Ginny's hug and kiss," Tonks paused, her hand on the overhead light switch. "Mommy, you know people have nightmares without a hug and kiss before bed…" Nate insisted.

Tonks bent over me in the tiny trundle. Just as Tonks moved forward to kiss my cheek, I turned my head, trying to relieve the crick in my neck which resulted in Tonks lips brushing lightly on mine instead of cheek. Very awkward.

"Erm. Goodnight." Tonks turned off the light, exiting the room quickly.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted throughout the night to sneak into Tonks bed. But I stayed curled in my tiny trundle, trying to stop the tingly feeling in my abdomen every time my mind wandered to Tonks.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to tiny hands and feet scrambling over me. My entire body was aching and my head was throbbing from the kick I received from Nate in his haste to get out of bed.

Tonks was in the kitchen making bacon, eggs, and toast for breakfast, the smell wafting through the house making my stomach growl. By the time I was awake enough to find my way to the wonderful smells, Tonks and Nate were seated at the table, having an animated conversation.

"And then, the dragon, he was pink. He came after me. Sneezing bubbles! Blue bubbles!" Nate cried, throwing his hands in the air as if he couldn't believe a pink dragon would sneeze blue bubbles. "Then Tommy and Jessie tried to pop the bubbles but it wasn't working. The dragon used his _magic _to make them not pop. Finally, I saved the day with my wand! I made all the bubbles and the dragons disappear." Nate finished dramatically waving his 'wand' around.

"Oh my. That's very intense Nate. What does your teacher think of this adventure?" Tonks asked, removing his wand from his grasp.

Nate's shoulders slumped sadly. "That someone should have a turn saving the day." He pouted. "I tried to tell her Harry Potter was always alone…but she said even if Harry Potter was real, he would have had help."

"Hang on. If Harry Potter was real? He is real. Everyone knows that," I interrupted, taking a seat across from Nate, piling my plate full of food.

"He goes to a Muggle daycare," Tonks explained, smoothing Nate's hair back.

"Oh." That answered it all. Muggles don't know about Harry Potter. Odd though, that Tonks is having Nate in a Muggle school. I thought.

Buttering a slice of toast, I got my first real chance to study Nate Tonks. There was something strangely familiar about him. The way his hair looked as if it had tons of gel of in it to keep it plastered down, though it was natural. The way he raised his chin, surveying everything around him. For a four year old, he handled a fork elegantly. And when I looked him in the face, everything but the eyes reminded me of-

"Draco Malfoy." Tonks smiled, standing to give him a hug.

Draco smirked, kissing Tonks affectionately on the cheek. "How are you this morning?" He asked, ruffling Nate's hair.

I blinked, extremely confused to the scene in front of me. Tonks and Draco were being more than civil to each other and Nate was beaming ecstatically at Draco, pulling on his arm so hard I'm surprised it didn't fall off.

"Wonderful. And you, Draco and Daphne?" Tonks replied handing Draco a child sized backpack.

"Great. We are looking at houses next week. I'll see you this afternoon." Grabbing Nate's hand, Draco's eyes slid over to me for the first time, though he didn't seem to be as startled to see me as I was to see him. "Weasly. Excellent to see you are well. I hope Potter, Granger, and the other Weaslys are all doing well."

Shocked, I just nodded. Draco and Nate turned towards the front door and I heard Nate start up again the pink dragon again. Once I was sure they were out of the house, I whipped around to find Tonks nervously biting her lip.

"Draco's not…"

"No. Draco is his brother."

* * *

Dun dun dun! Anway. Sorry I've taken forever with this update. Please r&r. Thanks.


	17. Issues

Disclaimer: I owe nothing from Harry Potter. NOTHING.

a/n: I know Draco is with Astoria in the books, but I don't really like her name and I read a fic not too long ago about Daphne Greengrass and I think she is much better for Draco. Especially since Draco is OOC in this fic.

* * *

"Then Nate's father is—is-Lu," I stammered, choking on the name.

"Lucius," Tonks spat out disgustedly. "Haven't you noticed he is practically a miniature Draco Malfoy?"

"Except for his eyes!" I blurted out, not wanting to believe that sweet little Nate was truly a Malfoy.

"Yes, except for the eyes. He has my father's eyes." Tonks replied, wiping a tear from her cheek.

My eyes narrowed dangerously. "Explain. Now."

"When I gave myself to save the others…the person I was having sex with was Lucius. Since I'm a metamorphmagus. That's why he captured us. Well, that's he captured the others because he knew I would save them. And me coming to the rescue gave him the ability to have his ultimate fantasy. My mom." Tonks looked away, clearly ashamed.

Not sure what to say about Tonk's tale, I decided to ignore it at this time was the best. "How does Draco fit in then?" I winced calling Malfoy Draco was different and felt almost wrong. But, since I felt Lucius was a far worse person than Draco, I decided to use Malfoy for him. I was going to have as much disgust in my voice as possible whenever I said it.

Tonks face broke into a happy grin. "Draco's…nothing short of amazing. He's been there for me through everything. He loves Nate and loves to teach him the Malfoy ways," Tonks paused, laughing at my horrified face. "The _good _Malfoy ways. They weren't all evil you know."

"So, Mal—Draco knew from the moment you were pregnant?" I said nonchalantly, though it stung me that she could confide in someone who had been our enemy for so long.

"I never went and entrusted Draco with any information," Tonks replied, as if reading my mind. "He found me. His father had committed suicide shortly after I found out I was pregnant."

I gasped, my hand flying up to cover my mouth, my eyes wide. "Why?"

"He knew he was done for. Practically raping an Auror and then getting her pregnant? That on top of my memories would be enough to get him the kiss. Can you imagine what his wife would have done to him if it had gotten out? Disgracing the family all for a little fantasy; of her sister who she had always been a wee bit jealous of because she got away from the family of death and destruction? Lucius took the coward way out. Funnily enough, Lucius wasn't even our target that day. Bellatrix's husband was. We heard he had been hiding in Malfoy manner, holding meetings with some shifty people. We only went down there to bring Rodolphus in. I just guess Malfoy couldn't resist when he saw me standing there. Told us Rodolphus was somewhere in the house. We split up, two of us went in and two went around back. Greyer, my partner and I came a set of stairs. Stupidly, we split up again; that was our first mistake. We didn't think Malfoy would try us with You-Know-Who gone. That was our second mistake. I heard Greyer scream about three seconds after we separated." Tonks drew in a shuddering breath. "I went after him. I found them so easily which should have been a clue, but I was so nervous to find Greyer, I wasn't thinking. I stormed into the room and there they were. Lucius had Greyer, Macintosh, and Waverly bound and gagged. You know the rest."

"So…so how'd Draco find out about you and his bro—Nate?" During her speech, I had led Tonks over to the couch and somehow we ended up curled against each other.

"He made Draco the executor of the will. Lucius had set up an account with 40% of all the Malfoy fortune belonging to me until Nate was 11 and in Hogwarts. Draco sought me out right away, demanding to know if it was true. By then, I was close to 6 months pregnant. Draco went to all my appointments with me and was there when Nate was born. Actually, Draco gave him the middle name Elias. Draco and I both agreed he needed to keep the surname Tonks since the Malfoy name already had an heir and the Tonks line would have been no more after me. Draco has been helping me since day one. Sleepless nights, fevers, laughs, smiles, everything. He takes Nate to school every morning and brings him every afternoon. We have dinner together Monday, Wednesday, and on Fridays we go out. Nate spends almost every weekend with Draco and Narcissa at Malfoy Manor unless Draco is working."

I straightened up, pulling myself out of Tonks arms. "Well, it sounds like you and Draco have the perfect relationship." I replied bitterly, heading out of the room.

"Relationship? Wha—wait no! Ginny!" Tonks hurried after me, slipping her foot in the doorjamb as I was about to slam my bedroom door shut. Squeezing herself in my room, she captured me back into her arms. I buried my face in her chest; I didn't want her to see how the thought of her and Draco together was killing me. "Draco is nothing more than a friend to me. He is my son's brother and godfather. I'm not in him interested like that. Neither is Draco. He is married to Daphne Grassgreen. They have been for almost two years now. Draco is trying to be there for Nate like his father should have."

"Does Narcissa know about Nate?" I turned away from Tonks to wipe away my tears. "I mean, since Nate is over there?"

Once again, Tonks looked very sad. "After Lucius killed himself…Narcissa went crazy. Draco has a special team of Healers caring for her at the Manor. See, Narcissa, unlike Lucius, genuinely cared for her spouse and was deeply in love. She loves when Nate comes over because she has someone close to her mental age now to play with. Poor thing, she thinks she's only seven years old."

"Poor Draco! Losing his father and mother…that's terrible." I shook my head in disbelief. I never thought I'd feel bad for a Malfoy.

"We live in a crazy world. Even though the war is over, people are still feeling the effects of it." Tonks grinned shyly at me. "I'm glad you know the whole truth now Gin. I'll see you this evening. I've got to head to work." She held my gaze for a moment longer, and then she was gone.

I continued to stare at the spot she had disappeared from even though it had been a good ten minutes since she left. Tonks had a lot of…issues I was coming to find. Damn. Can't I find a normal girl anywhere?

* * *

Two chapters in one day! I had to clear up all the mystery with Nate. Please r&r. thank you!


	18. My Cat Just Died

Disclaimer: I owe nothing from Harry Potter. NOTHING.

* * *

I decided a bit of flying was the answer to all my problems. Flying is so natural to me; it allows me to think without really paying attention to what I'm doing. Once I was up in the air, I was able to clear my clear my head and really _think_. Almost instantly, a few things became very apparent to me. 1) I wasn't happy of Draco and Tonks friendship. 2) I wasn't happy that Malfoy was Nate's father. 3) I wasn't happy with the feeling I all of a sudden began having in my stomach every time Tonks was around. 4) I wasn't happy about getting used to being around Draco. But since I didn't have anywhere else to go at the moment, I had no choice.

* * *

Everything was going so well living with Tonks and Nate; the weeks just melted away. Draco became like that annoying painting in the dining room Tonks won't get rid of; there but easy to ignore. On the nights he was over for dinner (sometimes alone, sometimes with Daphne) I would make plans with Hermione or one of the girls from my team. Fridays I started going out to clubs (Muggle and magical) trying to bury the feelings Tonks was stirring up once again. I never brought any girls home though. Not because I wasn't against flaunting them about under Tonks nose but because Tonks flat out refused I bring my 'sex friends' (her words) into the house with Nate there. Which was 100% fine by me. I didn't want these women becoming attached anymore than I wanted to be attached. It was easy to just get up in the morning and leave. No lingering, no showering, no questions. Just a quick peck on the cheek and I was gone.

This was one of those mornings. I had gone to one of my familiar haunts called Cold Keg, which is a muggle gay bar. I wasn't looking for someone to pick up since it was usually the same old crowd of older women and women you just didn't want to get involved with. Last night though, someone I hadn't walked in. Auburn hair, emerald eyes, half rimmed glasses. My top three picks for a woman.

Surveying her over the edge of drink, I decided her name was Allison and she was a teacher and I was going to sleep with her. Downing the rest of glass, I stretched, preparing to turn my swag on. Not that I needed it these days. Women fell at my feet. I'm not being cocky. I'm just confident.

We collided in the middle of the dance floor. Being a little tipsy, I rocked back and forth for a few moments before I could steady myself.

"Ginny," I yelled, pulling her closer to me.

"Ally." She shouted back, removing my hand from her arm.

"Short for what?"

"Alyssa." She turned to go, I could see my chance to capture her attention was about to disappear.

"My cat just died!" I blurted out putting on what I hoped was my sad face.

Ally gave me a knowing look. "And you used to sleep with him or her every night and now that he or she is gone, you need me to replace him or her?" She asked, her face inches from mine. She had been drinking too, I could tell, but was nowhere near as close to drunk as I was.

It had annoyed me that she saw through my game. Not many girls did. "I'm just looking for someone to fuck. That's all." I shrugged my shoulders, turning to go. This chick was a lost cause now that I've been put on blast.

"Why didn't you just say that before then?" She questioned, following me out of the club. "Why the game?"

I whipped around, the alcohol really influencing my actions. "Because most women don't jump into your bed if they know all you want is sex."

She sighed, shaking her head, as if I still had a lot to learn about sex and the real world. "Come on."

Ally was fast asleep, her bare body now exposed to the cool air. I watched as she shivered and turned over in her sleep. Quickly, I covered her with the quilt, laying a small kiss on her cheek. I stared at myself in the mirror over the dresser, blushing at how tousled I looked. Only a night of really amazing sex could give me this look. One swift wave of my wand later, I was ready to leave.

* * *

"Fun night?" Tonks called, knocking on my bedroom door.

I grinned, recognizing the disapproving tone of her voice she used to use on me every weekend when I came home from a friend's. "Yes mom. She was mind-blowing."

I received no smart replies, and assuming Tonks had went back about her business, I began to change.

Clad in only my bra and panties, I stood in front of my bathroom mirror, craning my neck to peer at the lovely bite mark just below my ear.

"Is that your trophy from last night?" Tonks leaned casually on the doorframe, twirling her wand. "Do you need help covering it?"

I shot her a nasty look, picking up my own wand. "No, thank you. I prefer to leave it where it is and let it heal naturally. I do sleep with muggle women and if Ally knows she left a mark and I bump into her before it has time to heal, it might raise some questions."

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "Ally? This one has a name?"

"They all have names Tonks. Brittany, Ashley, Lizzie, Lauren, Michelle…" I trailed off catching her eye in the mirror. I noticed she didn't try to hide the fact she was checking me out between lectures.

"You don't have to make up names to impress me, Gin."

I rolled my eyes, suddenly uncomfortable. I shoved past Tonks, making my way to my closet. I slipped on a white sundress and a pair of flats.

"Anyway, I just brought you this," Tonks gently shook a glass vial, holding it out for me to take. "Hangover potion." She replied to my quizzical stare. "I had Draco make a batch last night."

Taking the potion, not bothering to hide my discomfort of drinking a potion Draco had made. "You sure it isn't poison?"

Tonks groaned, eyes skyward. "Draco and I are planning Nate's 4th birthday party for next Saturday since his birthday is next Friday. Care to join us?"

I feigned thinking for a few moments before I responded. "No. I have plans."

"Going to see _Ally_?" Tonks mocked, exiting the room.

I chucked my pillow in her direction, though it didn't matter, she was already gone. Again.

* * *

I wandered around Diagon Alley for a few hours, browsing for the perfect gift for Nate. Not that I had much to choose from as Draco bought him anything he wanted. Tonks, I'm pleased to say, was always attempting to stop that.

I paused outside Eeylops Owl Emporium remembering the day I bought my owl. An owl would be the perfect gift for Nate.

I slowly walked down aisles full of cages. I was about to give up on the bird when I saw a cage of little salt and pepper colored Great Horned Owls. In a corner far away from his brothers and sisters, the teeniest owl was fluffing up his feathers. While all the owls had looks of varying seriousness, this one had a slight smile with stern eyes. As I pointed him out to the shopkeeper, I imagined this is what Nate would be like if he was an owl.

Outside the shop, I bumped (literally) into Draco. His arms were full of packages and he was staggering to open the door of Eeylops.

"Weasley, could you please get the door for me?"

"Why?" I demanded, one hand on my hips, the other holding the owl and blocking the door.

"I'm getting Nate an owl for his birthday." Draco drawled, almost sounding like the same old Malfoy.

"I've already gotten him one." I declared, raising the owl into Draco's sight. "I think it's the owl version of Nate."

"Strange. That's the exact one I was planning to purchase. I remember the solid black on the crest of his head." Draco shook his head. "Anyway, I've been meaning to have a word with you. Could you help me carry these over to that café?" Draco stuck his chin in the direction of The Bewitched Muffin, a small pastry and coffee shop just built a month ago. "I'll pay for your lunch."

I grabbed three bags, leaving him with five, and headed towards the café. "I'm only agreeing because I'm starving."

"It doesn't matter why you are agreeing, you're still agreeing." Draco smirked, a true Malfoy to the core.

The waitress showed us to our table, took our drink orders, brought us our drinks, took an appetizer order, and brought that before Draco spoke to me.

"This is about Tonks, and more importantly, Nate." He sipped took a small sip of his coffee before continuing. "You behaving like a…_child_" He spat the word out as if there was nothing else worse in the world, "is really hurting her. Prancing about like a cat in heat. Showing up hungover, with hickeys all over. Do you realize this is slowly killing her? She hasn't changed in weeks! Not that you would notice. You're so desperate to be away from the house whenever I'm there."

Which is always, I though bitterly.

"In case you haven't realized, which you haven't, Tonks may or may not still be in love with you."

"Is she or not? What does it matter what I do if she isn't?"

"That," He glared at me, "is my personal privileged information."

"You're a snake."

"I'm a Malfoy." He retorted. "Enough. The reason I'm saying all this is because I see how you look at her, long for her. I know you miss her touch. _Don't make her one of your friends_. At least for the sake of Nate. He needs stability and you creeping into his mothers room between flings is not that. Before you touch her, and I'll know the second it happens, trust me, think if you are in it for the long haul or not. Don't fuck with my kid or my kids mother."

"Nate is your brother." I informed him, though he very well knew.

"I'm the father figure in his life. I consider him my child. Harm either one of them, it will be the last thing you do." His eyes flashed dangerously. "Now, let's have lunch as two civil people."

I was too stunned to refuse.

* * *

Another chapter. Let me know what you think.


	19. Revealing

Disclaimer: I owe nothing from Harry Potter. NOTHING.

* * *

I thought about Draco's warning sporadically throughout the following week. Quidditch pre-season practices had begun so I was gone most of the week. I had to beg my captain to let my take Saturday off for Nate's party. She wouldn't just let me have the day off. Instead, she got special permission for a portkey to the party fifteen minutes before guests showed.

I arrived straight in my bedroom, covered in sweat and mud. I turned, catching my reflection in the mirror. I seemed to be spending a lot of time looking at myself lately. I looked like a hot mess, which is how I usually appear after a practice or match.

Tonks knocked and before waiting for a reply, barged in. "Gin, I just wanted to tell you…" She stopped, staring at me.

"What?" I mumbled insecurely, glancing down at my body.

"Nothing. I just never knew you could—nevermind. Wear muggle clothes please. And nothing too revealing."

I sighed, heading towards my closet. "Hows this?" I held up a plain white tee shirt and jeans.

"Are you going to wear a bra?"

"Tonks. Really? My tits are tiny. Don't you recall?" I stepped out of my closet, braless, staring her straight in the eye.

"They weren't all that small." Tonks murmured, blushing, gazing at the ceiling.

"And they haven't grown much either." I snapped, yanking the shirt over my head.

"Obviously, I'm going to lose this battle. Just stay away from any water with that shirt on."

"Bye mom." I slammed the door shut, feeling my face flush. Merlin, she got under my skin.

* * *

Most of the kids at Nate's party were muggles since he attended the local muggle nursery school. Victoire, my niece, and Fred II, my nephew were both there since Tonks have reconciled with my family last Christmas.

I stood off to the side with Bill and George. They both nervously watched their children play with the others, looking for any sign of magic so they could quickly intervene. It seemed as if the adults knew there was something different about us, since they were keeping their distance. It could have been George's purple vest or maybe Bill's dragon hide boots. Or, quite possibly, the fact that it was still a little chilly outside, causing my nipples to strain against my thin cotton shirt. I think it was my fault. I saw a few of the dads (and even some of the moms), blatantly gawking at my chest.

"Should we go mingle?" George eyed the crowd gathered around Tonks and Draco suspiciously. "I could make a load of money off these muggles."

I shoved George in the chest. "You can't do that."

"Kidding, Gin." George rubbed his chest, wincing. "Calm down. Something has gotten you all worked up. Is it Malfoy? The way he has his arm around Tonks?" He nudged me, grinning stupidly.

"Shut up." I, in fact, _did not_ enjoy the way Draco had his arm around her. Nor did I enjoy the happiness on both of their faces. "I'm going inside."

Moodily, I flipped through my scrapbook. About 85% of it was filled with Tonks. Which really annoyed me. I was about to toss it all into the trash, when Tonks entered.

"Hey, there you are. We are about to open presents." Tonks glanced down at my book to see her waving back. "What is this?"

"Memories."

Tonks flipped a few more pages forward. "I remember this. You took this after I gave you the bracelet. I can see it in the picture. Where is it anyway?" Tonks asked curiously. "Do you still have it?"

"Yes, I don't wear it though. People ask questions…about who it's from." I explained.

"Naturally. It was a very beautiful bracelet."

"Yes." I agreed, closing the book before we could reach the letters. "They want to know if the person that gave it to me still means something. It's very tiring."

"Does the person still mean something?"

Tonks kept trying to catch my eye, while I kept trying to avoid it. Finally, she gave up, holding my chin still instead. "She could, if she stopped pretending to be with someone else in the eyes of the public."

"If sure the person who gave it to you would love to be with you again; if you stopped being such a fool. Let's go. Draco's waiting."

"Yes, can't keep dear Draco waiting." I hissed under my breath. Tonks shot me a warning glare, dragging me down the hall.

* * *

Draco (taking Nate with him to visit Daphne and Narcissa) had to rush off as soon as the guests left. Tonks and I quickly cleaned up the mess, chatting easily about how many gifts he received and how much fun he had.

"Tonks, what do you do when Nate's gone for the weekend?" I asked, flopping down next to her on the couch.

"Usually, I read or catch up on my work." Tonks worked as an undercover Auror with the Muggle police trying to round up anyone threatening the muggle or magic peace.

"Why don't you come out with me tonight? We can have a bite to eat, then hit a few bars, and have some drinks. It'll be fun," Carefully, I watched her face. She seemed to genuinely considering the idea. Then, suddenly, her eyes became rather fearful. "I'll behave. I swear." I added hastily.

"You won't ditch me?" Tonks chewed her bottom lip, observing me closely.

"I won't. I'll take you home first." I promised, hand over heart. "Stop trying to make an excuse to stay. Go get dressed. It's close to seven now."

Tonks groaned, pushing herself off the couch. "I'll hex you to hell if you leave me alone with a bunch of kids just so you can get your itch scratched."

* * *

It was close to eleven thirty when Tonks and I made it to Cold Keg. Tonks took even longer than I did to get dressed. We didn't get to eat until after nine thirty and I was starved so I insisted on appetizer, main course, dessert, and of course a few drinks to start the evening off right.

"Is this a muggle club?" Tonks muttered under her breath.

"Yes, it's my favorite. They have a drag show and amateur strippers on Saturdays at midnight."

"Right." I wasn't sure if Tonks knew what a drag show was, but she didn't ask and I didn't feel the need to tell.

"Well, you go get us a table in the front. I'll get drinks." I gave Tonks a teeny shove in the direction of the tables before I went to flirt with the pretty bartenders and start my tab.

While I waited for Sam, the blonde, busty, bartender to get my drinks, I watched Tonks. She was nervously jiggling one leg as she surveyed the room. There were a lot of pretty women here tonight, quite a few of them I didn't recognize. I observed a vaguely familiar woman chatting Tonks up. Tonks moved and I was able to see her face. It was –

Ally. What the fuck. Watching her I realized she was playing the games I played. With Tonks. My face began to burn. She used me when I thought I had been using her. Well, I wasn't about to let that happen with Tonks. I signaled for a shot, downed it, and then headed in their direction,

I crept up behind Tonks, snaking my arm around her neck, and then placed a kiss on her cheek. Tonks jumped, giving me a look. "Babe, this is Ally. You remember, we were talking about _Ally_ just last week." I handed over her drink, giving her my own look.

Tonks gaped, clearly confused, for several moments. "OH! Ally! That's right."

Tonks held out her hand, smiling. Ally shook her hand, returning her smile. "I'm meeting some friends here. I'll see you around later." Ally leaned over, whispered in Tonks ear, then stood up, gave her a sexy wink, and left.

My fists clenched and once again, heat filled my face. "What did that slut say?" I asked at the same moment Tonks said, "That's Ally. _She_ was _your_ sex friend."

"What d'you mean? You think she's too good for me?" I cried.

"She's just well hot. I didn't think any of them were actually decent looking."

"Thanks. Now what did she say to you?" I demanded, taking Ally's vacant seat.

"When I was done with you, to find her." Tonks laughed, reaching for her drink. "Maybe I will. She's hot."

I shook with anger. This was ridiculous. I brought Tonks out for a good time. But an Ally kind of good time. I couldn't even enjoy the drag show or the strippers, Ally's face kept swimming in front of my eyes, making sure I only thought of her and not in a good way either.

Finally, when Amanda Love left the stage, the DJ switched back to music and I forced Tonks to dance with me. She was a decent dancer too. In the middle of a fast techno remix of some song I didn't know, the DJ cut to a really slow song and people started to pair off. In the corner of my eye, I saw Ally heading this way. I grasped Tonks slightly sweaty hands, placing them on my waist and I threw my arms around her neck, pulling her towards me so that our foreheads touched.

We swayed silently for a few moments, my fingers lightly caressing the back of Tonks neck, Tonks fingers slowly moving up and down my hips. Tonks wrapped her fingers into my belt loop, gently tugging me closer to her. My stomach flipped and I felt tingling between my legs. The tip of Tonks tongue darting out, wetting her lips. I sighed, stretching up to close the distance between our lips.

* * *

R&r. Thanks to everyone that's reviewed. If you have any ideas or thoughts, you can PM me or just leave it in a review.


	20. Encounters

Disclaimer: I owe nothing from Harry Potter. NOTHING.

*****WARNING*** This chapter has Lemon scene in it so please beware! If you aren't interested, don't read. Thanks.**

* * *

We collapsed on my bed, fumbling with buttons and zippers, trying to keep our lips together as we slipped off our clothes. Tonks yanked off my shirt, and then gave a little laugh, kissing my collarbone.

"What?" I moaned.

Tonks, alternating kissing between my neck, shoulders, and collarbone, paused. "You aren't wearing a bra." Tonks mumbled, nipping my ear.

"I hardly ever do. I come prepared for these encounters." I made to push her back against the bed, but she resisted.

"Encounters?" She questioned, spreading kisses across my chest. "That's what you call your hook-ups?"

"This isn't a normal encounter," I struggled to keep my voice normal as Tonks took one of my breasts in her mouth.

"Good." She growled flipping me underneath her. She moved lower, pausing just above my mound.

"Are you sure about this Ginny?" She breathed

I groaned, restless. "_Yes._ Please." I begged, spreading my legs farther apart.

Tonks didn't need telling twice. She ran her tongue lightly over my clit, and then she paused. I could feel her smile against my lips. She blew softly on my pussy, causing my body to convulse in pleasure.

"Ohhhh!" I moaned, squeezing my legs around her head. "Don't tease me. Please."

Tonks grinned once more before inserted a finger inside of me. I moaned again, running my fingers through her hair. "More. Don't act like you don't know how I like it." I demanded quietly.

Tonks quickly added two more fingers inside me before she began rolling her tongue over my clit. Matching the rhythm of her fingers thrusting in and out to the movement of her tongue, I felt myself growing closer to an orgasm.

"Ton—ton, fast, plea…"I whimpered incoherently between my moaning.

"Come on babe. You're almost there. I can feel you getting tight." Tonks lifted her head up to look me in the eye.

"URGH!" I screamed, placing her face back between my legs, "Why'd you stop then!"

I felt her grinning once more, but there were no more breaks in the action. Suddenly the familiar feeling of a really intense orgasm took over. I could feel myself getting dizzy. Squeezing my eyes closed, I saw many colors and felt like I was spinning. My legs trembled, that annoying, yet still pleasurable tingling ran over my body in waves. I knew a thin layer of sweat was covering body. I kept my eyes closed, letting the feeling take over. When it finally faded, I opened my eyes to see Tonks, panting, with her head lying on my thigh, my legs still wrapped around her shoulders.

"Wow." I grabbed her face, forcing her to lie on top of me. "That was fucking amazing. I'd almost forgotten you gave me some of the best sex ever."

Tonks buried her face in my neck. "It wasn't the best I can do. It was amazing because we love each other." She replied, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I woke before Tonks the next morning. After extracting myself from her limbs and the sheets, I tiptoed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Tonks sat on the edge of my bed, holding out her arms for me, when I walked out of the bathroom. Dropping the towel, I wrapped my arms around her neck, and then straddled her. I began peppering little kisses all over her face. She chuckled, shaking her head.

"You're in a good mood this morning." Tonks commented, brushing my hair away from my face.

"I'm in a really good mood," I replied, resting my forehead on hers, rubbing my body seductively against hers.

Tonks abruptly stood up, causing me to wrap my legs and arms lightly around her. "I would love to have some more fun, but Nate and Draco will be here soon. I need to shower and wash-," She broke off, forcing my legs from around her waist.

"The smell of sex off you?" I replied, dropping to the floor. Biting my lip, I watched her walk from my room. "Damn Tonks. You've gotten thicker."

Tonks tossed a wicked grin over her shoulder, "What can I say? I was having trouble losing weight after I had Nate. When I found out that a majority of people thought I looked good, well I didn't try as hard as I could."

"I like it." I said.

Draco glared at me the moment he walked into the room. While Tonks was busy with Nate, Draco, turned all his attention on me.

'_You fucked her!' _He mouth angrily.

'_So what? Jealous?' _I mouthed back.

Draco made an extremely rude hand gesture I recall that was a favorite of his in school. Then he gestured towards Nate, shook his head, then tapped his temple, and looked expectantly at me.

I cocked my head, staring completely puzzled, at him.

"Draco and I are going to have a word in the yard." I said walking out the front door.

Once we were safely outside, Draco didn't waste a second. "Fucked her huh? I suppose you are just going to pretend as nothing happened?"

"No, actually, I-,"

"Well, did you even think about Nate in any of this? Or me?"

"Me sleeping with Tonks has nothing to do with you!"

Draco ignored me, continuing to pace back and forth across the front patio. Draco fixed me with a very serious look. "If you are going to properly be with Tonks, that's going to include a fair bit of raising Nate."

"I understand."

"I don't want you messing up my teachings of the Malfoy way with your teachings of Weasley's way."

My mouth dropped, stunned. "I thought we had-,"

"Just kidding Weasley! Ha! You should have seen your face!" Draco stood up, offering me his hand. I took his hand, allowing him to help me to my feet. That was the first time ever I'm sure a Malfoy has ever, _ever_,helped a Weasley voluntarily.

* * *

Once again, I found myself drunk on Christmas Eve, because of Tonks. Except this time, it's because she was the one shoving drinks down my throat so I wouldn't freak out. My entire family, along with Nate, Draco, Daphne, and Narcissa, was in our living room, waiting for dinner.

"Tonks, give me another shot. I'm losing my cool." I stumbled over to her, snaking my arms around her waist.

Tonks expertly wiggled out of grasp, pointing a finger at me. "Ginny, you are as drunk as I'm allowing you to get. Drink some water. I can't have you completely sloshed. Molly will kill me."

"No, she's going to kill you after she hears what you have to say," I babbled, swatting at Tonks playfully.

Tonks placed a finger to my lips (which I tried to bite). "Hush, love." Tonks hustled into the living room calling, "Dinner's ready. I've just finished setting the table."

The noise from my family migrating to the dining room made my head throb. Just a few more minutes, I thought, and then I can go into my room and pass out.

Halfway through dinner, just when everyone was slowing down and beginning to get full, Tonks caught my eye and nodded.

I stood up and cleared my throat. "Mom, Dad, everyone else, Tonks and I have announcement to make." I paused waiting for everyone's attention to turn towards me. "I just wanted to say-," I stopped, waiting for the room to finish spinning. "That I feel very sick and Tonks has something to say." I fell into my seat, cradling my head in my hands.

Tonks opened and closed her mouth several times, then scratched her neck. "We just wanted to tell everyone…" Tonks trailed off, poking the food on her plate, embarrassed.

"Oh Merlin," Draco exclaimed. "Tonks and Ginny are dating. Again."

The group broke into excited whispers full of congratulations.

"Again?" Mom murmured, eyeballing Tonks carefully.

"Err, yes. See, I dated Ginny back when she was in school." My mom opened her mouth, clearing about to start an argument, "But we ended it because it wasn't proper, with me being older and all."

The room had stopped spinning at this point and I was able to catch Tonks words. "No we didn't! You broke up with me because you were too scared to tell me you were pregnant with Malfoy's baby!"

An eerie silenced filled the room. Everyone turned to Draco, shocked.

"Not me!" He held up his hands, shaking his head. "My _father_."

"But that's a story for another day. I think Ginny needs to go to bed. See you all tomorrow!" Tonks waved cheerfully, before dragging me off to our room.

"You just had to open your mouth!" Tonks hissed, tossing me towards the bed.

I giggled, pulling her towards me. "I told you I'm bad when I've had too much to drink," I whispered, my lips on her ear.

Tonks grinned, shaking her head. "And I know just how to take care of you when you're bad."

* * *

I hope the lemon scene didn't offend anyone. If it did offend you let me know, I have an alt. chap. I can put up. If it sucked, sorry my first time writing one. There was a little bit of a time skip, from May 2003 until Christmas 2003. As always let me know what you think!


	21. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I owe nothing from Harry Potter. NOTHING.

* * *

**Three Years Later**

"Ginny, I'm so glad you got here alright in that car!" My mom threw a dirty look over her shoulder at Tonks as she helped me into the house. My feet were swollen and I couldn't be on my feet for more than a few minutes. Tonks, grinning, followed closely behind with Nate clutching her hand.

"Molly, the car is perfectly safe. How else was I supposed to get Ginny here in her condition?" Tonks handed me a glass of water as Nate curled up next to me.

I shot her a dirty look. "It's your fault. You were the one that got me pregnant."

My mother, looking horrified, rounded on Tonks. "We agreed on it, Molly. I assure you, Ginny is just being emotional. They are due any day now."

My mom's expression changed quickly with the mention of her new grandchildren. "She is being very emotional. I hope it's not two boys. I was just this way with Fred and George. I wish you had found out the genders." Mom sighed, clearly disappointed. "We could have had a more themed baby shower."

"Molly, Ginny and I will be happy with whatever we are blessed with." Tonks frowned, deep in thought. "Though, if it is two boys, I pray they don't take after Fred and George."

Mom suddenly shot to her feet. "Oh the guests are here. Tonks, come help me welcome them. Nate, stay here with your mother in case she needs help." Nate nodded solemnly as mom and Tonks went to greet guests.

I nudged Nate, getting a teeny smile out of him. "What's wrong Tiny?"

"I'm just worried…about the babies. Kids at school say that once a baby is here, you get forgotten about…," Nate trailed off, looking at his hands.

I laughed, pulling Nate into a hug. "Those are just stories. We love you Tiny. We can't forget about you. No one will, look." I pointed out the window to where Harry and Luna were each carrying packages. "I wouldn't be surprised if one of those were for you."

Nate's eyes widened in surprise, "I get presents too?"

"Sure, you are about to be a big brother to not one, but two babies. There is a lot of things you need to prepare for that."

Nate threw his arms around me, placing a kiss on my cheek. "I love you Momma G." He murmured, his head resting on my shoulder.

I opened my mouth to tell him I loved him too, but a horrible pain seared across lower abdomen. "Huh, Nate, get your mother. And mine. I think it's time."

Nate rushed out, returning a few seconds later with Tonks and my mother. Tonks, seeing me bent over, clutching my stomach rushed forward pulling me to her.

"Can we get her transferred to St. Mungos?" Molly asked, wringing her hands nervously.

"Yes, Arthur helped me install an invisibility and a rocket boost button on the car, just in case we weren't at home when she went into labor. We can get to London in about twenty minutes."

Tonks, along with my mother's help, ushered me out to the car, as my guests watched excitedly. Tonks put me into the backseat with my mother, while she drove and Nate rode shotgun.

"Floo call us once she's had the babies and we will bring the party to St. Mungos!" Harry called as Tonks sped away.

I can barely remember the drive to the hospital. It was too painful. I knew I was going to make Tonks sell the car and get us a new one because I knew every time I would look at it, I feel the pain all over again.

I was loaded up with pain potions the moment I donned the hospital gown. Two hours later, I was ready to go. An additionally two hours after that, Phoenix Charles Tonks came into the world at 4:06 pm weighing 6 lbs 2 oz followed four minutes later by his sister, Paris Charlotte Tonks weighing 6 lbs 6 oz.

Once I and the babies were all cleaned up, Tonks, my mother, and Nate were allowed in. Tonks immediately burst into tears upon seeing her children. My mother and Tonks both stood over the babies, crying into each other's shoulders. Nate scooted closer to me, looking alarmed.

"I don't know why they are acting like this. It's just a bunch of babies," I whispered to Nate. It alarmed me as well to why my mother and Tonks were near hysterics.

Nate burst out laughing, throwing his arms around me. Tonks and my mother, each holding a baby (I have no idea who was holding who), came and sat on the edge of the bed. Holding them so I could see them both at once, I got my first real look at the twins. They both had little patches of red hair on the tops of their heads, brown eyes, and ten teeny fingers, and ten little toes. The twins and I stared at each other for a few moments, and then almost simultaneously, all three of us burst into tears.

Tonks, clearly amused, took the screaming babies out of my view. "See Molly, I told you they would all be afraid of one another."

* * *

THE END! Let me know what you think. Should I make a sequel? I'm planning on doing one about Tonks the four years she was MIA. Thanks to everyone who stood by me this entire fic. You guys rock!


End file.
